Selfless
by seize the kush
Summary: Katie and Freddy have drunk sex only to barely remember it the next day. But problems arise when Katie announces that she's pregnant. Now, with neither of them ready for a kid, they're about to do the hardest thing they've ever had to do.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Jones stood at his fathers overly-expensive CD player, scamming through the CD as his friends around him laugh and play, plastic cups in hand. Finally, the song search was over when Avenged Sevenfold's 'Beast and the Harlot' began, sending a wave of satisfaction throughout the drunken crowd. 

"Turn it up," a kid demanded, playing the air guitar. Gladly, Freddy turned the volume up until the floor beneath his feet was vibrating; more so then before. After a little head banging, Freddy walks towards the crowded kitchen just off the side of the living room, where beer bongs were taking place. 

"Fred-rad!" Frankie Fitzgerald, weighing in at 232 pounds, jumps to his feet with a beer bong in his hand. "Wanna do one?" he asks, passing the bong off to Freddy before he could answer. 

"Of course he does," a girl says from behind. Freddy turns around to find himself face to face with Katie Patterson, who holds a beer bong of her own as well. "He owes me a race," the girl with dark brown middle-of-the-back length hair smiles mischievously.

"Hey," Zack Mooneyham comes into the kitchen, his long dark hair falling over his eyes as usual, looking around anxiously. "Katie, did Summer say if she was coming tonight?"

Katie shrugs.  
"I doubt it. It is a Freddy party after all."

Zack frowns, leaving the kitchen.

"So," Katie turns her attention back to Freddy. "Wanna go? Or are you skerd?"

Freddy stares at Katie in disbelief. "Are you insane? The kegs are full of Bud Light," he laughs, "I could inhale Bud Light. I could suck is down through my nostrils. I could----"

Katie interrupts. "You could just say yes."

"Yes," Freddy says sternly, pouring beer into the funnel. Katie hands the beer bong off to her nearby best friend, Marta Kelso, and gets down on her knees in beer-bonging position. After pouring the beer into the funnel, Freddy hands it to Frankie and gets on his knees as well. He looks over at Katie, who sends him a competitive look crossed with a drunken grin.

"On my count," Frankie says and Freddy and Katie put their mouths around the openings at the end of the tubes. "Uno... Dos... Tres!" he gives the signal and Katie and Freddy release the beer, shooting straight from the tube and down their throats. After seconds of desperately chugging and swallowing the beer, Freddy jumps to his feet, throwing his hands in the air wildly.

"Woo, I won! Sorry Katie P, looks like you been out drank!" he brags, breaking out into a drunkenly preformed victory dance. Barely a second later, Katie gets to her feet and sets the bong on the counter, wiping her mouth dry. 

"In a few hours, after I'm faded, we should go again," Katie purposes.

Freddy shrugs, raising an eyebrow at her. "If you insist."

With that business taken care of, he walks back into the living room, where he's immediately pulled to the side by his squirmy friend Zack.

"Dude!" Freddy steps out of Zack's reach, adjusting his shirt collar to not choke him. 

"Sorry, I have to ask you something," Zack pauses, "uh, did Summer tell you weather or not she was coming tonight?"

Freddy looks at Zack in a 'you've got to be shitting me' kind of way. "No, she didn't. Why? Why do you suddenly care so much about that refined dictionary junkie?"

When Zack doesn't answer, Freddy suddenly recalls a recent conversation in which Zack admitted to liking Summer and claimed that he wanted to ask her out, but could never get up enough courage. Well, Freddy tells himself, looks like Mr. Shady finally grew a decent sized pair of balls.

"No," Freddy says slowly, looking his friend up and down in confusion. "Dude! No fucking way, you can't. Reconsider, man, for the love of God sober up! If you ask that egotistical tight-ass out, she's not just gonna manage you. She's gonna mother you! A weekend with that girl is a weekend full of museums, libraries, antique shops, and... and... Classical music!" He shutters at the very thought, "and you can bet your sweet virgin ass that she's gonna drive you so insane that once you finally do break up, poof, you're gay. You'll find yourself up at Starbucks having coffee with Billy in no time. So screw that, man!" he says all in one breath.

Zack stands still, comprehending Freddy's Summer-dissing rant for a minute. "Have you been working on that all night?"

"No, actually, I made it up as I went along! But it's true."

"Okay first of all, you're making her sound like a grandma! Summer's really not that bad, not at all, and y'know if you wouldn't call her names like Tinkle-Berry and Cock-Block then she wouldn't hate you so bad. She's egotistical? No, dude, you're egotistical! You just can't handle a girl who's focused on something other then you, and making out with you, and having sex with you... I could never stand to be with the kinda girls you're with, so the fact that you don't like Summer only turns me on to her even more. And who are you to judge her anyways? You're high as a kite right now, man. Go drink another beer if it'll help you accept it, but yes, actually, I am gonna ask Summer out," he pauses, "right now... I'm going to her house."

Freddy looks at his friend, stunned. Finally, after seconds of silence, he speaks. "Dude, I thought you just liked her... I didn't know she turned you on!" 

Zack rolls his eyes and practically runs towards the door.

"Later Zacky," a boy yells from in the living room crowd. 

Just then, an arm locks with Freddy's.

"Hey sexy," Eleni Corbett smiles at her biggest crush of 3 years.

"Hey gorgeous," Freddy plays along, turning towards the girl and giving her a big hug. 

"Happy almost birthday," she smiles sweetly at him once he pulls away.

"Happy almost birthday to you," he replies stupidly, causing the blond to laugh. 

-LATER-  
The majority of the party has cleared out, and only a small crowd of friends remain sitting around the livingroom coffee table, laughing and enjoying themselves still. 

Freddy looks at his watch only to realize he's not wearing one. "Hey what time is it?" he looks up. Katie looks at her wrist watch.

"11:50," she replies. Suddenly, Freddy's face lightens up as he jumps up onto the couch, throwing his arms in the air victoriously.

"10 minutes til my birthday! Wooo!" he shouts, jumping up and down. Everyone around him laughs and Eleni, who sits right next to him on the couch, cheers happily.

"What are you gonna do now that you're 18?" Frankie asks, ripping open a bag of BBQ chips. Freddy sits back down on the couch and, despite the presence of his partial stalker Eleni, wraps his arm around Katie's shoulder.

"I'm gonna drop outta school and buy a liquor store called 'Freddy's alcohol only, no sale'," he replies with a grin.  
Everyone laughs again, typical Freddy.

"Good plan, Freddy, except for your birthday is all about celebrating your date of birth... No where in there does it say that all your fantasies come true." Suddenly, Katie's cell phone starts ringing. She looks at it. "It's Summer," she announces, leaving for a quieter room.

"I think I'm gonna drop out when I turn 18," Shawn O'Keefe, Freddy's chemistry partner and common drinking buddy, chimes in.

"I wouldn't," Marta shakes her head from side to side, "maybe if you were getting a GED but a diploma's still better."

"But school's something that isn't for everyone," Freddy adds, taking a drink of his beer. "I think I'd rather have a GED then go through 4 terrible years of high school but shit... We're already seniors so there's not really a point in quitting now, y'know?"

Katie comes back in with a smile on her face. 

"What's up?" Freddy asks as the others continue with their GED-vs.-diploma conversation. 

"Summer and Zack are going out," she whispers. Freddy's face falls expressionless but full of disappointment all at the same time. "Are you okay with that?" she asks with a laugh

"That bastard really did it! I told him not to."

"Why?"

"Well... It obviously doesn't matter," the firey blond complains. "What could Zack possibly see in her, anyways?" he looks to Katie for an answer.

Katie considers the question, choosing her words very carefully so Freddy wouldn't know that her answer was coming from a personal experience. 

"I guess it's just sometimes, when you've known someone for a long time, you begin to get curious and, eventually, you gotta give in to it because all you can do is wonder if the person's a good kisser or not."

She looks at Freddy, who is staring at her absent mindedly. Suddenly, he leans in and kisses her. Slowly at first, but as she slowly starts to kiss him back, the kisses get more and more out of control. 

Frankie, Marta, Shawn, Eleni, Michelle, Gordon, and 4 other kids take a second to realize that their 2 friends are unexpectedly making out.

"What the hell!" Frankie, Marta, Gordon, and Eleni gasp at the same time. 

- THE NEXT MORNING -  
Katie slowly begins to stir in the bed, grunting as she slowly woke up. Eyes still shut, she rubs her throbbing head. Oh my god, she thinks, I'm never drinking again!

She opens her eyes to a wall. It wasn't a wall she'd ever woken up to before, but she recognized the 2 posters, one of Led Zeppelin and the other of Kurt Cobain, and the white Disturbed shirt with autographs from each member of the band. This was Freddy's room. This was Freddy's bed. Hesitantly, she looks behind her to see a kid with messy, dirty blond hair sleeping with his back to her.

Oh shit, she says to herself, glancing under the large black comforter to see that they were both indeed very naked. Oh shit... What have I done?

"Hmmmm mmmmmmm what?" Freddy slowly turns over onto his stomach, rubbing his face into his pillow. "Where am I?" he asks, his words muffled. 

He picks his head up and slowly looks over at Katie, his facial expression immediately matching hers, reading their every thought: Oh... Shit... 


	2. An Ultimatum for Katie

"Freddy," Marta says, stopping at the counter of a local CD store, in which Freddy worked at. "Do you guys have the new NOFX DVD in yet?"

"Yeah, it's on the back wall," Freddy replies with a bored tone, not looking up from his snowboarding magazine. 

"I looked, couldn't find it."

Freddy rolls his eyes and walks out from behind the counter. "I'll find it," he assures her, walking towards the back of the store. Marta looks around the store impatiently before looking behind her.

"Finally!" she calls to Katie as she enters the store, her eyes locked on the floor. "Took ya long enough!"

"Sorry, I was just caught up in... A thing," Katie explains with a small voice. 

"Sure..." Marta looks at her friend, trying to diagnose her problem when Freddy interrupts the conversation.

"You didn't look very hard," he says, handing a DVD to Marta. He turns to Katie with a grin. "What's up Posh?"

"Hey Freddy," she smiles blankly. Freddy gives her a strange look. What has been with this girl lately?

"What's up?" he asks, sensing his presence was suddenly un-wanted.

"Chillin," the distant brunette replies, scamming through some CD's. 

Freddy looks at Marta questioningly, but she just shrugs. 

"Cool..." long silence. "Well... I gotta get back to work. I'll c'ya guys around," he says awkwardly, walking away from the girls. 

"Wanna go look at the posters?" Marta suggests, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

"Sure," Katie agrees, leading the way towards the poster selection. 

Marta watches as her best friend carelessly looks through the posters. Usually, when she came across a poster of Matt Shadows rockin' out, looking sweaty and oh so very sexy, she'd flip out excitedly and buy it. Now? She just passed right on by it like... Matt who?

"Okay, Katie, what the hell is your problem?" the blond lashes suddenly, fed up with her friends sharade.

Katie steps back, astonished. "What are you talking ab--"

"For the past 3 weeks you've been... Different. Are you mad at me, Katie? Did I screw up?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with you, I swear."

"Well then what is it? If I'm your supposedly best friend then you should tell me!"

Katie looks around the store and spots Freddy checking a customer out behind the counter. She sighs. "Okay... I'll tell you, but Marta you can not freak out on me, okay?"

"I swear on my dance scholarship," Marta says with a straight face.

"You don't have a dance scholarship," Katie corrects her.

"I will one day! Now spill."

Katie struggles. "I think--- I THINK that, uh, I might be pregnant," she admits, quickly turning in the other direction away from her friend. Marta's jaw drops as she grabs Katie's shoulders, spinning her back around.

"What?" she demands. "How? Who? When? Where? No, no, forget all that right now. First things first," she grabs Katie's arm and pulls her out of the store, practically running. 

"Where are we going?" Katie asks, trying to pull back from the rampaging girl.

"We are going to get you a pregnancy test," Marta says sternly.

"Later Katie and Marta," Freddy shouts as they leave the store.

: 2 days later : "Your friends deserve to know!" Marta demands, walking beside Katie in the crowded halls of their private high school. 

"Know what?" Katie asks, still in denial.

"3 pregnancy tests---" Marta practically yells. Katie spins around.

"Marta! Why don't you yell that so all of Canada can hear!"

"We're not in Canada," Marta replies sarcastically. "Fine," she lowers her voice, "3 pregnancy tests, all of them proved positive. Katie, accept it, you're pregnant! And eventually you are gonna start showing!"

"Forget it," Katie says simply, stopping at her locker, "I'm not telling the band yet. I'm not ready. Can't you just keep it a secret?"

"No! I've done that, and it's been 2 of the longest days of my life!" Marta says, suddenly pausing as she developed a great idea. "Okay," she grins, "either you tell the band you're pregnant or... You tell me who the father is!"

The bubbly blond smiles at herself. Genius idea, Marta, just genius!

Katie looks at her with a face that reads 'that is so un-fair!'

"Hey," Marta shrugs, "it's my final offer!"

Katie rolls her eyes. No competition, she'd much rather tell the band. 


	3. Ponies, Goats, and Problems

Frankie, Freddy, Zack, Summer, Eleni, Michelle, Tomeika, and Alicia are all sitting around a booth at their favorite hangout, 'the Joint'. It was the place where everyone in the band (those who chose to) went after practice to chill out and relax. After all, an entire afternoon of sticking it to the man could take a lot of energy out of one person. 

"I hate ponies," Freddy announces, taking a bite out of his double cheeseburger. "I got bucked off a pony once when I was 6. It hurt like shit."

"You can handle getting sat on by me, but you can't handle getting bucked off a little pony?" Frankie asks with a laugh.

"Well it trampled me!" Freddy defends himself with a mouth full. 

"Why were you sitting on him?" Typical, practical Summer questions as if it were some big gay activity.

Frankie shoots her a look. "He stole my funions."(a/n: sorry! I don't know how to spell funions… which I sould cause I love 'em!)

Freddy laughs. Fat kids are so fun, he says to himself.

"Oh you know what farm animal I really hate?" Zack asks, not being one to get side-tracked from a conversation. "Goats."

"Goats are just angry!" Summer squeals. 

"They are," Freddy agrees, spotting Katie and Marta coming towards the table. "You could feed 'em, and then go to walk away, and then they'd just hit you in the ass! Like, bam," he does an impersonation of a goat hitting someone in their ass with its head, "thanks for the food bitch, bam!"

Everyone roars with laughter, except for Katie and Marta, who stand by the table looking utterly confused. 

"We're talking about farm animals," Freddy informs them with a smile. 

"Ohhh," both girls say as if it were something normal, pulling 2 chairs up to the table. 

"What are you guys doing?" Summer asks, accepting a drink of Zack's beverage. 

"Chillin'," Marta replies, stealing a handful of curly fries off of Freddy's plate. 

"I dare you to try that with Frankie," Freddy laughs, earning himself a death stare from his chubby friend.

"Actually," Marta says, glancing at Katie. "K-tizzle needs to talk."

Katie gives her friend a cross look.

"Shoot," Freddy looks at Katie. 

"I don't really want to."

"Then don't," Summer suggests. Marta shushes her. "Well, she said she doesn't want to!"

"Look, guys, something happened a few weeks ago that... Well..." Katie struggles, looking around at the 8 sets of curious eyes. Oh damn it, I can't do this, she admits to herself. "Tell 'em Marta!"

Marta smiles a fat smile. She always loved being the one to give away good news. "Katie's pregnant," she says without hesitation. Every jaw around the table drops, every set of eyes looking straight at Katie. Suddenly, after seconds of silence, Freddy falls out of his chair.

"You're pregnant?" Summer repeats, sounding as if she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"How? Wait," Alicia points at Marta accusingly, "you knew?"

Freddy gets off the floor and sits back in his seat, his look of shock still in tact.

"I had to tell someone," Katie says, urging her friends not to get mad at her for her simple mistake gone awry.

"Katie," Summer looks her straight in the eyes, "tell me you're having it?"

Katie looks down at the table, refusing in her own little way. 

"Kathryn Noelle Patterson! I am shocked and... and dismayed... and... and... Frankly I'm just speechless!"

Freddy smiles, "hey, congratulations Posh!"

"Thanks," Katie replies awkwardly.

"You've conquered the impossible. Shutting Tinkle-berry up!"

Katie laughs, rolling her eyes at Freddy. 

"It's not funny!" Summer demands in all seriousness. "I am one opinionated person and honestly, Katie, that's disgusting."

"Hey chill out Summer," Marta interferes, defending her clearly scared best friend. "What would you do in the situation?"

Summer considers the question. "Hmm, well, first of all, I woulda used a condom!"

"Accidents happen," Katie says softly, not about to argue with Summer anything-but-a-pushover Hathaway.

"I understand that, but don't you think you need to start taking a little responsibility for yourself? I mean geez... You're almost in collage."

Katie gets up from the table and storms away, closely followed by Marta. Freddy looks at Zack, but speaks to Summer.

"Way to mother her," he snaps, getting up from the table to run after Katie. Summer rests her head in her hands. 

"Idiot!" she mutters.

"Katie, wait up," Freddy calls, running through the parking lot of the Joint. Katie stops, waiting for him with tears in her eyes. "What was that all about?"

"I just can't deal with her right now," she says sadly, un-locking her royal blue Concorde. 

"Yeah, I understand. Summer can be, uh, brutally honest sometimes. Didn't Emstien follow you out here?"

"Yea but her cars on the other side. She went home."

Freddy looks at the city around him, searching his brain for the words. He chased after her to comfort her, because she clearly needed it, but now that he was here he had no idea what to say. 

"If I did abort the baby... Do you think she'd ever forgive me?"

Freddy shrugs. "It's doubtful, but possible."

At the sound of this, Katie releases the tears built up in behind her eyes that she had been trying to hard to fight.

"Well god!" she yells out of frustration, immediately lowering her voice back down to a soft, shaky tone. "What would you do? If you were me, an 18 year old high school girl who can't even make her car payments on time let alone raise a baby... What would you do?"

"Adoption?"

Katie chuckles, wiping the tears away. "That'd be so hard though."

Freddy bites his bottom lip. Never, ever, in the entire 13 years that he had known her had he seen Katie cry. "Can I have a ride?" he asks stupidly, not thinking about the fact that his black Jeep Liberty was parked close by. 

"Your cars right there," Katie points, practically reading his mind.

"I know. I just..."

"Freddy I'll be fine. Don't be so dramatic," she laughs. Freddy takes a step closer to Katie and pulls her into a hug. 

"If there's anything you need, you know where to find me, okay?"

"I know," Katie says with a sincere grin. This kid is amazing, she thinks. 

"And if your baby needs a father figure..." he pauses when Katie sends him a hopeful look. "I'm sure Zack's down for that."

Katie laughs, playfully hitting him in the back of the head.

Freddy pulls away and winks at Katie before turning around and running back towards the Joint. He stops and turns back around to face her.

"By the way... Congrats," he adds, continuing on his path towards the entrance. 


	4. Overnight Celebrity

_A/n: hey to those of you who decide to read my fanfiction. i don't know if you remember, but i had this story posted up along time ago but then started having some computer issues so i had to delete it. but now it's back, and re-written. So yeah man. This chapter introduces Katie's little sister, who we'll be seeing a little more of, and for those of you who think she's just a cliche, i'll have you know that she's based very heavily on me, and her relationship with Katie is my relationship with my older sister. I know what's up with cliches, and I'm trying to stay as far away from them as I can. Anyyways on with the story mayn. _  
_(oh yeah, forgive the lame basketball game scene. it's been ages since i played basketball. lol.)_

Freddy and Zack stood face to face in the Jones's driveway."Check," Freddy bounced the ball to Zack, who bounced it right back. "I just can't believe she's pregnant," he sighed, studying the court as he developed a technique. Suddenly, he blew passed his friend and went in for an easy lay-up. "It's weird. I mean, I've known her my whole life."

"That makes two of us," Zack laughed, taking the ball out, "but you don't hear me bitchin' about it."

"No, you just bitch about every other thing on the planet," Freddy reminded him, running his hands through his messy, dirty blond hair.

"What are you more upset about," Zack paused and swept passed the unsuspecting Freddy, stopping at a decent distance from the hoop to make the shot. After watching the ball go into the net, he turned back to Freddy, "the fact that Katie got knocked up, or the fact that it was by some dude other then you?"

Freddy stared his buddy down with an intense look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Shut up man we all know about your little crush on her," Zack laughed.

Freddy shook his head from side to side sternly,  
"No," he corrected Zack, "I used to like her, a long time ago in 7th fricken grade. But I got over it. Me and Katie, y'know, we're friends."

"Pssh, yeah... Right," Zack shook his head in disappointment at Freddy. "You can admit it, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Freddy, who was standing on the outside of his driveway, raised his arms up and took the shot.

"Ohhh shit," he threw his arms in the air victoriously, "swish! Once again it's proven that you suck."

- Dewey's apartment -  
The band walked around busily, setting up for practice when Katie walked in. Her facial expression made it clear that she was nervous.

"Hey Katie," Marta and Freddy call out at the same time.

"Hey," Katie laughed, taking her jacket off and hanging it up on a coat rack.

"What's up Katie," Dewey asked. Suddenly remembering the news that Summer had delivered to him that morning, he turned to face her with a smile from ear to ear. "Oh, hey Katie. Listen I heard something that---"

"Yeah, yeah, it's true," Katie interrupted him, certain that she knew what he was going to ask. "Katie's preggo."

Dewey's smile disappeared. "Uh, well that's gonna be a problem."

Katie's face fell expressionless. "What?"

"Well you see, Battle of the Bands is in, what, like 6 months?" he began to count the time up in his head.

"7 and a half," Summer piped in.

"Right. I just think that a pregnant bass player might, and don't take this the wrong way, make some people in the audience nervous," he explained, managing to pass his joke off as him being serious.

"Are you serious?" Katie was speechless.

"No I'm just kidding," he froze, "a little. Look, you just can't play in such a loud environment a month before you give birth. I'm no doctor but that can't be good for the kid."

"Trust me Dewey, it's gonna be fine," Katie assured him with a pat on the back before walking away. "Hey Summer," she smiled down at the brunette piled in behind a stack of books.

Without looking up, Summer replied bluntly. "Hello."

Katie was about to say something when Freddy came up.

"Oh Tink get over it already," he sighed, "when the fetus is in your uterus, then you can decide what to do with it."

Summer got to her feet, eyeing him like a hawk. She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she just shook her head in disappointment at her fellow band member.

"Such a moron," she mumbled, sitting back down as she decided it wasn't worth getting worked up over. Typical, practical Summer.

Katie continued on her way towards her stunning, sleek black bass.

"What's up Fred-rad?" she asked, noticing he was following her.

"Uh, same shit different day. You?" Freddy replied.

Katie shrugged, "not much," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey are you gonna get one of those test thingys that tell you if it's a boy or girl?" Freddy asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah probably," Katie shrugged, "but you can't do it until like 3 months into the pregnancy. I mean, assuming I decide to..." she stopped, not finishing the sentence.

"Oh, yeah," Freddy knew what she meant. "You better hope it's a girl though."

"Why?" Katie laughed.

"Because then you won't have to worry about her going out and getting someone pregnant," he advised her with a chuckle.

Katie gave him a look that told him he was a dumb ass.

"Hey guys," Marta came up to the two, grinning sheepishly. "What are we talking about?"

"Lesbians," Freddy replied, laughing.

"Remind me to never ask that question again. I always get a weird answer," Marta said, looking at Katie.

Katie looked at Freddy, confused. "Wait that's what you meant?"

Freddy looked over at her, a straight forward expression on his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked stupidly.

"I thought you were saying a girl can't get a girl pregnant, not my daughter wouldn't be a lesbian," Katie tried to make sense of it all, but it was no use. She knew one of Freddy's favorite games were to confuse the shit out of her, and he was damn good at it. "Y'know what... Never mind. I'm confused."

Freddy smiled at her with satisfaction. "Yayy," he cheered quietly, walking away from the girls.

"Okay," Marta said, completely lost by what had just happened. "So listen," she had to get into Katie's face to get her attention off Freddy. Or, to be more specific, his ass. "I've been thinking, and I think you should treat your mom out to a nice dinner and then tell her there. She can't kill you if you're in public. Too many witnesses."

Katie laughed, "the only dinner I can afford is from Taco Bell," she noted, "and besides, my mom is not going to kill me. She's going to..." Katie trailed off, remembering something her mom had said awhile back. She said 'Katie, promise me you won't have kids until you're married, have a steady job, and are financially stable. Because sweetie, otherwise, raising a family is going to be a bitch.'. "Oh... She's gonna kill me."

- Horace Green -  
Katie pulled up to her old elementary/junior high school and waited, Nirvana playing loudly out of her speakers. Finally, a girl of age 15, with just-passed-the-shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a Horace Green book bag dangling around her shoulders appeared in site, walking towards the car with a smile on her face. Brianna Patterson never smiled as big as she did when she was just getting out of school, Katie noticed that. The thing about Brianna was that she always hung out with Katie and her friends, ever since she was in 7th grade and Freddy got her high for the first time in her life. (Hey, Brianna initiated it by hinting around for an invitation to hit the blue mini-bong, Freddy just gave in and let her.) Now she was in 9th grade, and was more like an 18 year old trapped in a 15 year olds body then a 15 year old. Well, you'll see what I mean.

"Hey," Brianna smiled at her older sister, getting into the Concord and shutting the door. "What's up?"

"How was school?" Katie asked, pulling out into the street.

"Speaking of which..." Brianna set her backpack in her lap and opened a hidden pocket, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Reds. She took one out and looked over at Katie. "Get the hint?" Katie nodded her head yes, and Brianna offered her one. "No, I quit."

Brianna was shocked. "What? When was this?"

"Few weeks ago I guess. You should too, dude, you're only 15."

"I'm almost 16," Bri argued, putting a cancer stick in her mouth as she reached into her pocket to get her lighter.

"Brianna, I have to tell you something," Katie said after a few minutes of silence. Bri looked over at her sister and gave her a simple 'hmm?' "But whatever you do, you can't tell mom."

"What are you, new? You know damn well I won't tell mom," Brianna assured her sister, slightly offended by the fact that Katie even had to question her. What about all those times Katie took her out to get fucked up, and she ended up puking in her own hair? She never told on her then, and whatever Katie had to say couldn't be worse then that.

"Okay..." Katie hesitated, "I'm pregnant."

Okay, I stand corrected...

Brianna's face fell.  
"What?" she insisted in pure shock.

"And I don't know how to tell mom... She scares me, man!"

"Well this explains why you quit smoking..." Brianna assumed, "but... Who's the father?"

Katie's breath got caught in her chest upon hearing Brianna's words. No, she wasn't supposed to ask that. Why must she ask that?

"Katie..." the almost identical little sister urged.

"Uhh," Katie put her hand over her mouth and uttered a name in a totally non-understandable way.

"What?"

"Freddy!" Katie said sharply. Oh my god, she thought, that's the first time I've said it out loud. That was... Hmm... Wow... Not so bad.

Brianna drew back, covering her mouth with her hands in amazement. Freddy? As in Katie's best friend Freddy? As in the dude that Brianna had been crushing on since Katie's New Years Eve party 2 years ago?

"Freddy?" Brianna repeated slowly. That was totally, completely, and utterly unexpected. Of course, so was the majority of this conversation. She froze.

"Say something!" Katie demanded. "How do I tell mom? I gotta do it tonight. Or tomorrow night. Or perhaps sometime next year.

"Katie, mom may be distracted and all, but I'd think she notice if you started to sprout a 2nd human being in your stomach."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Just... Take her out to dinner and tell her there. That way, if she's happy for you, she'll buy you a free drink... Oh, uh, I mean ice cream. If she's pissed, she won't make too big of a scene."

"That's what Marta said," Katie sighed.

"Yeah well," Bri finally lit her cigarette, "great minds think alike."


	5. Unholly Confessions pt 1

_A/m: is anybody reading this story? at all? if you're not, please review the story and tell me that you're not reading it. lol... anyways, yeah, so nothing really going on in this chapter. Just a little Taco Bell, a joint, and a confession. The ending of the last chapter, chapter 4, was changed. And you might wanna read it because it introduces a character that might be coming up some more. anyways... yeah. why am i writing things that nobody will read. gosh. umm yeah so peace  
_

The halls of Verda James High were crowded with students hurrying to lunch. Katie stood at her open locker, putting her books away absent mindedly. She was totally oblivious to all the voices and excitement around her.

"K-tizzle," a girly voice squealed from down the hall. When she didn't look over, Marta approached her curiously. "Helloo, Katie," she tapped the distant brunette on the shoulders. Katie jerked around to face her with a gasp.

"Jesus--- Marta you scared the shit outta me!"

Marta shrugged, "Well we're leaving for TB. Are you coming or what?"

Katie shut her locker, "Sure. What the hell," she agreed and the two girls started their way down the hall. In no time, they were entering a parking lot as Marta yammered on about a slutty cheerleader or who was caught making out by the pop machine, or... Y'know, whatever. Katie stopped suddenly, noticing a sign indicating that they were in the teachers parking lot.

"Marta, why aren't we in the other parking lot? Y'know, the one we parked in?"

"Oh shit, I didn't even notice," Marta gasped, looking around in shock. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Good one, Kelso," she said, walking back for the school. The only time she ever called Marta by her last name, Kelso, was when she made a really dumb move. Y'know, like Kelso from that 70's show?

"Katie, I'm kidding," the blond laughed, continuing down the aisle of cars. Just in time, she came to a stop at a black Jeep Liberty playing Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' loudly. The girls found Freddy sprawled out in the drivers seat, his legs on the dash, one of his arms out the window, and a pair of shades to protect his eyes from the sun. Really, they were just to make him look like a badass. And they did, for the most part.

"Freddy's driving," Marta finished explaining, noticing Frankie sitting in shotgun head banging to the music, playing air guitar.

"Oh hey guys," Freddy said, sounding extremely exhausted.

"Freddy I can't believe you're still parking in the teachers lot," Katie laughed, "didn't Mr. Elbogen say he's gonna suspend you if you do it again?"

Freddy sat up, chucking, and started the engine. "Sure, but what Mr. El-bone-again don't know won't hurt him, y'know?"

Freddy backed out of the parking space slowly, but as soon as they were clear of any cars, he sped off like a madman on cocaine, turning the music volume up so high that the kids running in the track field could hear.

"Hey, where's Zack?" Marta asked over the bass blaring from Freddy's bitchin' loud stereo system.

"You don't wanna know," Frankie chuckled, and Freddy shook his head in disgust.

-meanwhile, in the school cafeteria-  
"So, why again are you making me stay here for lunch?" Zack complained, poking in disgust at the cold spaghetti that Edna the cafeteria lady carelessly plopped into his trey, while sporting a runny noise I might add.

Summer cleared her throat, clearly grossed out as well.  
"Uh, oh yeah, it was because you always miss history, which you have right after lunch, so I just thought I'd help you out a little. Sorry. If I had known it'd be torture instead of help..."

Zack sighed, pushing his trey away. He couldn't stand the thought of his friends sitting in Taco Bell, stuffing their faces with delicious foods, Frankie making satisfied groaning sounds every 10 seconds, while he was forced to stay back and eat frozen spaghetti and jello that did not jiggle, no matter how hard you poked it with a fork.

- Taco Bell parking lot-  
"Alright, alright, alright," Freddy smacked his lips excitedly, pulling out 2 beef chalupas and handing them to Marta, followed by Frankie's chicken quesadilla, extra everything, and a thing of cheesy fiesta potatoes. "Uh, here's your lunch Katie," he shot her a questioning look as he handed her a medium pop and nothing else.

"Why aren't you eating?" Marta asked before shoving one of her chalupas into her mouth.

Katie shrugged, "I'm just not hungry."

"Well it's not all about you anymore, is it?" Marta reminded her.

"What? Why? What's it matter to you if I eat lunch today?"

"Not me, captain obvious," Marta gestured towards her stomach.

"Oh, guess what," Freddy said with a mouth full, and paused to swallow the bite. "Guess what... Avenged Sevenfold's coming!"

"When?" Katie gasped. She was stoked, seeing as how Avenged Sevenfold was her absolute favorite band ever, and Matt Shadows her future husband (according to her).

"End of the month," Freddy replied with a grin. "But Zack wants to hurry and get the tickets so you guys down to come?"

"I'm down," Marta said quickly.

"Soo down," Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man... Hey, light that up," he hit Freddy on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"That jointskey, light up the joint."

"Wh--- oh, okay," Freddy reaches into his pocket, glancing into his rearview mirror to see Katie looking slightly uncomfortable all the sudden. He remembered, and pulled his hands out of his pocket joint-free. "Uh, no, Frankie, we can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because Katie can't smoke it, and it'd be shitty of us to do it in front of her."

"Whaat?" Frankie looked from Katie, to Freddy, to Katie, to Marta, and back at Katie. Then at Freddy. "But what if she doesn't care? Do you care, K-tizzle?"

"Frankie, dude, chill out," Freddy said sternly, "it's a joint not a fucking cheeseburger deluxe."

Long silence.

"I do want a cigarette though," the dirty blond looked over at his friend, who thought about it and reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of menthols.

"Menthols? Dude, what the hell?" Freddy bitched, sending Frankie a look that said he was an idiot with bad taste.

"It's all they had," Frankie explained, putting one in his mouth. "You don't have to smoke one."

Freddy rolled his eyes and held out his hand.  
"If all they had is Menthols, then you need to go to a better place, dude. That's all I'm saying."

- Katie's house -  
Katie walked into her bedroom and set her stuff down in her bed, taking a seat at her computer as she logged onto her messenger. Suddenly, her door opened and her mom poked her head in with a smile.

"I thought I heard you come in," she walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the bed. "Brianna told me you have something to tell me..."

Katie's heart sank and she fidgeted in her computer chair nervously. Damn that Brianna!

"What is it?"

Katie sat in silence, trying to decide between telling her now or not. What the hell, she's here so why not, she finally decided.

"Mom, I did a stupid thing awhile ago..." she hesitated, and she could feel her face falling flush. Her mom must have noticed it too, because she got a worried look on her face. "And it kinda got me pregnant."

Jolene got to her feet, and stood facing away from Katie for a minute or so. She turned to her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How pregnant are we talking here, sweetie?"

"Way pregnant," Katie said in a mumble, resting her head on her hands.

"Oh boy, okay," Jolene took in a deep breath and sat back down, clearing her throat. "Okay... That's okay, Kathryn, accidents happen. I'm glad you told me. Have you decided what you're---"

"No," Katie cut her off, "I know that I can't raise it myself, unless you plan on supporting 2 kids and a grandkid from now on..."

Jolene cleared her throat again.  
"Oh no..." she said suddenly, sounding worried. "I'm... A... A... Grandma!"


	6. Desecrate Through Reverence

_A/n: Hey! Thanks to my 3 reviewers, you know who you are ;) lol. I know this chapter is a little rushed, but next chapter will also take place at the concert n stuff so... Yea. There is a point to all this, besides my undieing love for Avenged Sevenfold. I wanna know what you think, so reviewskey, k man? _

3 weeks after she told her mom, Katie and her friends were hanging out at the joint. It was the weekend before the concert, so Freddy and Zack were busily planning a kick-ass road trip.

"Dude, we should stop at this bad ass head shop that my brother was telling me about," Frankie suggested as if it was the smartest thing he'd ever thought of. "It's right on the way, like an hour away from the town we're going to."

"We have head shops here, Harry Pothead," Summer gawked in amusement at her rather un-original put down. Frankie gave her the 'ha, ha, you're so funny' face and shoved one of his cheese sticks into his mouth.

"Not like this one. We're talking high class hookahs, alright, when Jay went there he brought home the tightest bubbler you've ever seen. Remember Freddy, from his graduation party?" Frankie looked over at Freddy for backup, and caught him skeeping a cheese stick from his plate. Freddy pulled his arm back in the speed of light, smiling and nodding as if he were paying any attention at all.

"Fine, we'll go to the head shop," Zack laughed. When Frankie finally looked away, Freddy snuck the cheese stick into his mouth. Mission accomplished.

"No," the dirty blond suddenly lashed, "dude, we should eat at the Cheba Hut!"

"Yeahhh," Frankie cheered in agreement.

"What's the Cheba Hut?" Summer questioned, almost scared to hear the answer.

"It's a place wh---" Zack began to explain, but Freddy cut him off.

"You'll just have to see..." he said simply. Zack shot him a questioning look, but the sneaky drummer just shrugged. He knew if Summer found out what Cheba Hut was, she wouldn't want to eat there. And since there wasn't a Cheba Hut anywhere near, he had to stop there when ever possible. It was in his code of conduct.

"Man the concert itself is what I'm excited for," Marta piped in with a smile.

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna kick ass," Freddy agreed.

"Oh shit," Katie gasped suddenly, "I forgot, I can't go to the concert," she said with a sad voice. "My mom's making me go to California to spend a week with my dad. I have to tell him about... Everything."

"No!" Marta whined.

"Whaat? That's gay," Freddy shook his head in disappointment.

"Katie, you have to come I already bought your ticket," Zack insisted, not being one to waste 20.00.

"I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know she'd pick next week, of all weeks, to make me go see him?"

"When's the last time you even saw your dad?" Freddy asked curiously.

"Umm," Katie tried to re-call. Oh, yeah, I remember, she thought back, grimacing. "Like a year and a half ago... At the wedding," she rolled her eyes, thinking about the nightmare that was her father's 2nd marriage. It wouldn't have been so bad, if his new wife wasn't the woman that he cheated on her mom with, and the reason for her parents divorce, and her moms sudden non-stop interest in yahoo chat rooms and Jack Daniels.

"Ohh I remember that," Freddy looked over at Zack, grinning a perverted grin. "Karla McKinky," the boys declared at the same time. It was an inside joke, because Karla, despite her being the gold-digging tramp that she was, was super hot.

"Well that sucks that you're not coming to the concert with us," Marta said, ignoring her horny friends.

"It sucks balls," Freddy agreed, wrapping his arm around her, "do you want me to stay back with you? I mean... I feel kinda shitty now. You love Avenged Sevenfold."

"Are you kidding? Go to the concert, Freddy," Katie insisted, "I really don't care."

- Zack's house -  
It was the morning of the concert, and all those who were going to the concert (Marta, Frankie, Summer, and Zack) were meeting at Zack's since he was driving. Well, almost all of them...

"Come on! I'm sick of waiting on Cock Block let's just go already," Freddy demanded childishly, "may I remind you guys that she doesn't even like Metal? She always refers to it as 'the scary music', he shakes his head impatiently, taking a seat on one of Zack's huge stereo speakers in his basement, where he and Freddy were always jamming out incessantly.

"Dude you sound like a girl right now. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, non-stop," Frankie pointed out, knowing that when Freddy Jones got aggravated, he got aggravated!

Finally, just as Freddy was about to make a comeback, the sound of the front door opening and shutting, followed by a girls voice and footsteps coming down the wooden stares were heard.

Summer, followed by an unfamiliar girl with straightened brownish, reddish hair, gleaming blue eyes, and a curve hugging, red Avenged Sevenfold tank top, walked into the room laughing about something.

"Hey guys," Summer smiled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

"It's about time," Freddy snapped.

Ignoring him, Summer pulled away from Zack's grasp and gestured towards the girl, who was looking around the rock and roll themed room with interest. "This is my cousin Kris," her words made Freddy freeze where he stood, "Kris, this is my boyfriend Zack, Marta, Frankie, and," she came to Freddy and just looked at her cousin in annoyance, "and you don't wanna know him," she advised, turning away from him in lack of interest.

Freddy shrugged, "Yeah, you don't wanna know me."

Kris laughed, raising her eyebrows in entertainment. Wow, she thought, he's cute!

"I thought that since we have an extra ticket, I'd invite Kris. She loves Avenged Sevenfold," Summer explained.

"Awesome," Zack headed for the stares, "let's get the hell outta here."

Freddy, looking extremely peeved, hurried to be the 2nd out up the stares.

"You coulda asked," he hissed at Summer as he passed by her.

Summer and Kris were the last ones out of the house, and everyone was already in their seats. Frankie in shotgun, Zack in the drivers seat, and Freddy in the back. Summer always sat in the middle, between who ever was in shotgun and Zack. Which meant... Oh no, Freddy thought in fear. Just as he suspected, he was stuck with Kris and they had the whole back seat to themselves. While he had no problem admitting that she was pretty hot, the thought of hanging out with not one but two Hathaway's for an entire day was not something he'd ever dreamed about. Let alone sitting next to her for an entire 8 hours, figuring it was about 4 hours each way.

This is gonna be a long day...

- Santa Rosa, California-  
Finally, Katie thought as she got out of the cab and found herself looking up at her father's vaguely familiar enormous brick pad. Chad Perish owned every movie theatre in the town of Santa Rosa, which may not sound like much but the dude was loaded.

She arrived at the thick cedar door and knocked. Seconds went by before the door opened and the maid smiled at her welcomingly.

"Uh, hi I'm Katie. Chad's daughter," Katie informed the the 5'something woman who looked as if she were modeling herself after Alice from the Brady Bunch.

"Oh, right, come in," she stepped out of the doorway and Katie brushed by, dragging her heavy suitcase with her. "My name's Hazel," the grey haired woman extended a hand towards Katie. Shaking hands with her, Katie looked at her questioningly. (Hazel's a maid from a T.V. show) The woman busted out into a fit of laughter, taking Katie's suitcase into her grip. "I'm just kidding. Just a little... Nanny humor. Seriously though I'm Lisa. I work for Mr. Perish."

"Oh, right on," Katie laughed uncomfortably.

"Well your bags will be in your room. Mr. Perish will be right with you," Lisa informed her before disappearing into a hallway.

"Cliché much," Katie laughed aloud, knowing noone was around. She took a seat on the couch, and just like clockwork, that annoying, high-pitched, nail-on-chalkboard voice squealed out a greeting.

"Kathryn, darling, what a surprise," Karla walked towards the now standing teenager with her arms out, as if she were actually expecting a hug. Hah.

Katie stepped to the side a little and instead just smiled at the dark haired suburban princess, sporting a rock the size of a cantaloupe on her middle finger.

"Where's my dad?" Katie asked with a false sense of kindness in her voice.

"He's out playing golf, we really had no idea you were coming," Karla replied in a fake tone. Everything about this woman was fake. From her smile to her breasts, it was all plastic. "Why don't I just go tell him you're here, he'll be so happy," Karla turned to walk away.

"No no, it's okay, he's not here... I'll wait," Katie sat back down on the white leather couch.

"Nonsense, we have a golf course right out back," Karla laughed, walking out of the room.

"Of course you do," Katie rolled her eyes. She really, really hated that woman. I wonder what everyone's doing right now, she thought sadly, probably at the concert. Those lucky bastards.

- Gas Station -  
Bbbbblllleeeehhhhh Freddy pretended to puke, wrapping his hands around his neck and looking down at the pavement.

He and Zack were standing by the gas pumps, filling up Zack's 1972 Chevy C10 pickup (good as new), talking about Kris's apparent fascination with Freddy.

"So she touched your leg," Zack chuckled, "it doesn't mean she wants to take her clothes off and jump on you."

"See that's just the thing, yes it does. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye when she did it," Freddy argued.

"What's so bad about Kris anyways? I think she's cool," Zack screwed the lid back onto the gas tank.

Freddy thought about it.  
"Cool or not, she's still Summer's cousin. Could you imagine me dating a Hathaway? It's un-heard of."

"A, you're cocky," Zack said truthfully, to which Freddy nodded in agreement, "and B, Kris isn't even a Hathaway. Her last name is Baylon."

"Psh, whatever dude. It's the same difference."

Frankie, Summer, and Kris walked out of the convenience store with their arms full of over-stuffed plastic bags.

"We got munchies," Kris announced, still feet away from the boys. When she joined Freddy in the back seat again, he turned to her curiously.

"Whatcha got?" he asked, in the middle of a major case of the munchies himself. Kris reached into the bag and pulled a small pack of Zigzags. "Uh, I don't think you can eat joint papers," Freddy pointed out with a look of curiousity on his face.

Kris laughed and stuffed them away in her black Marilyn Monroe purse. "They're for the concert," she explained. Freddy's eyes widened. No way, could it be? It was! Summer's cousin was talking about lighting up! Hmm, miracles do exist.

"Wow..." he said quietly as Kris ruffled through the bag some more. She pulled out a bag of beef jerky, and Freddy's face lightened up. "Awesome," he took the jerkey into his own hands and opened the bag, "I fucking love beef jerky!"

Kris laughed, pulling out a bag of funions.

"Mine!" Frankie snatched the bag from her in less then 2 seconds. Freddy laughed, shoving some jerky into his mouth. Hey man, this girl wasn't so bad after all.

Zack got into the truck, turning the ignition and shutting the door.

"2 hours left," Summer said after making some small calculations. "We should get there about an hour before the concert starts, so that'll give us time to eat at that Cheba-whatever place."

"Oh yeah and we gotta stop for a case of beer," Kris announced excitedly.

Frankie looked back at her, "yeah except for none of us are 21, babe," he said as if that were the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

"And we are not drinking and driving, I'm not going to jail tonight," Summer insisted in her usual motherly tone.

"I'm intrigued, do go on," Freddy said, looking at Kris with interest.

"It's okay, I have a fake I.D," Kris grinned, digging into her pocket and pulling it out for proof. Freddy took it out of her fingers and looked at it closely.

"Whoa, this looks almost exactly like you, Ms. Kayla... Buckley," he chuckled, handing it to Frankie who was holding his hand out waiting to look at it himself.

"Yeah, Vegas felt the same way," the auburn haired girl winked at Freddy, taking her I.D. back from Frankie.

The dirty blond leaned forward to Summer. "Your cousins a real pistol. Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

Surprisingly, Summer didn't turn around and punch him in the arm like he thought she would. She just... Ignored him. Wow. He looked over at the newcomer. This couldn't be good. He thought that he hated this girl, but he was slowly finding himself becoming more and more interested in her. She was gorgeous, and she definitely was a cool chick, so no problems there. But kissing her would be like kissing Summer. Damn, why does this girl have to be in the same bloodline as that tight ass?

Oh well, he figured, I'll meet someone at the concert and forget all about Kris. Kris who? Haha, exactly, buddy!


	7. Turn the Other Way

_A/n: I was gonna post this chapter when I posted the last one, since they kinda go together. But it took longer to write then I thought so... Whatever. I was going to write in a part about Cheba Hut, which I mentioned in (i think) the last chapter, but it just didn't fit. So if you're curious, I'm about to explain to you what it is. If not, just go on to the story. Cheba Hut is a real place, it's a toasted sub shop where most of their food is named after something marijauna related. For instance 'Dank' is a pizza sub, 'Hydro' is eggplant, 'Kush' is a BLT, and yeah you get my point. There's more to it but y'know I'm all lazy n stuff. Their little logo or their modo or whatever it's called is 'where the only thing fried is an occasional customer'. i think that's funny, so just wanted to mention it. i really wanted to write it in but the whole chapter pretty much would have been about weed. so... bummer. maybe later on. anyways, that's about it. it's a tight place, stop by sometime if you want. i guess it depends on how bad you got the munchies ;) read and review, maan_

"I still can't believe she's starting high school next year."

Katie's father was treating her out to an expensive dinner at some extremely fancy restaurant (I mean come on, does ketchup really need its own plate?) and she had just finished telling him about what little Brianna was up to.

"So how's school?" he asked.

"It's alright," Katie shrugged, "are you coming to my graduation?"

"How could I not?" Chad seemed hurt that she even had to ask. "My little girl's graduating high school."

"Dad there's---" Katie began, but was cut off.

"And the band? Are you guys still together?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, our stylist quit cause he had some... Issues. But other then that... Yeah."

"That's good. You kids were always such good friends, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, the best," Katie replied. God when is he gonna stop with the third degree, she wondered impatiently.

Finally, he gave her a chance to tell him.  
"And you? What's going on with you?"

"Not much," she shrugged, "Oh, except for that one thing... Dad, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What's up?" Chad looked at her with a smile. He was probably expecting her to say she made the honor roll or something good like that... But nope.

"Uh, I just wanted you to know that, uh, that I'm pregnant."

Chad was speechless as he stared at his daughter, his facial expression crossed between anger and confusion.

"How..." he finally spoke.

Katie laughed, nervously. She decided to break the tension by saying something funny.  
"Dad, I think you know how it works by now." After all, the man had a whole other family by now.

The confusion disappeared from his face, and all he was left with was fury. It was then that Katie realized there was a fine line between funny, and a flat out smart ass.

"How could you do something so stupid? So irresponsible?" Chad asked in a way that scared his daughter. Katie didn't reply. In all the years that he was actually her dad, she learned how to deal with the man. Just shut up, and let him talk. But oddly enough, Chad just stared--- or more appropriately--- glared at her with disappointment in his eyes.

The waitress walked by, and Chad got her attention. "Check please," he requested coldly. Katie's heart sank.

-A7X concert-  
Night had fallen hours ago as the young, eager, shoulder-to-shoulder crowd cheered, stampeding to get as close as they could to the stage, willing to stomp on any man or woman that got in their way.

Freddy and Kris had ditched their friends for a lesser crowded area towards the back. They sat alone, sharing a long awaited for joint. Freddy was doing his impression of a Keystone Light commercial for her, and the buzzed girl was laughing hysterically.

"That's really how it went?" she asked between laughs.

"I swear," Freddy laughed.

"That's retarded," Kris finally gained control of herself.

"Yeah, it's so stupid it's funny. That's the point," Freddy agreed, taking a drink of his beer. "So seriously, how are you related to Tink? I mean, I've met her mom and I just assumed her whole family was like that. Y'know, uh, straight edged... Safe... Oh, boring. That's the word."

"What makes you say I'm not?" Kris asked.

"I don't know, chillin' with you?" he replied in a slur. He was more then just buzzed, he was faded.

"Well my dad married Joanna's sister just like 3 years ago..." Joanna was Summer's mom.

A wave of relief came upon Freddy. This was great news. She wasn't really related to Summer, not by blood anyways. So if she wasn't literally her cousin, he could kiss her without getting sick to his stomach right? And Summer would have no reason get pissed about it, right?... Wait a minute, I don't give a fuck what she thinks, Freddy remembered. She's going out with my best friend so...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kris asked just as Freddy realized he was staring at her. He snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged, bringing the joint to his mouth. Kris watched, grinning, as he took a huge hit into his lungs. He pulled the joint away from his mouth and leaned in to her, surprised when she didn't pull away. Their lips touched, and their mouths opened. Freddy blew the hit into her mouth, and she pulled away and exhaled it (this is called a shot gun).

Kris giggled as she leaned in for a real kiss. Before they knew it, they were making out passionately. She ran her fingers through his gel-free hair, something she'd been wanting to do all day. Mission accomplished.

- Edison, New Jersey -  
Katie stepped off the elevator with a deep sigh. The last few days had been the worst ones of her life. After dinner that night, Chad and Katie went back Casa De Perish where they had a long, loud, and harsh 'conversation'. By time Katie announced that she was going home early, Chad had already called the airport.

So here she was, 4 days early, and a little depressed. This thing was ruining her life.

Oh well, I'm home now, she told herself as she made her way to apartment number 42D. Everything's good now.

She stopped outside Dewey's apartment, wondering why the sound of rock n roll wasn't flooding the hallways. She opened the door and walked in, finding the 3 backup singers going over some lyrics by their mics, Zack playing a slow song for Summer as she stared at him with a dreamy look on her oozing face, and Lawrence was sitting on the couch diving into a good book. She looked around once again. Hmm, no Freddy. Late again. Figures. He's so cute.

Marta looked over at her when she heard the door shit.

"Katie!" the perky blond called out, running to her with her arms out. The friends shared a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back 'til, like, Saturday?"

"I know. Surprise," Katie laughed a small laugh.

"Why? What happened?"

"My dad just took it really, really bad. It was such a drag," she noticed the lack of entertainment going on, "speaking of which, who died?"

"We're waiting on Dewey," Summer intervened, rolling her eyes, "I swear if it isn't Freddy it's Dewey if it isn't Dewey it's... Well... Katie," she bit her bottom lip and sat down by Zack. Way to come off as bitchy, she said to herself.

"Right..." Katie's voice made it clear that she was annoyed with Summer's attitude. "I'm going to the bathroom," she walked towards the back hallway. Something triggered in Zack's mind as he looked around.

"Guys, where's Freddy and Kris?"

"Uh," Marta thought back, "they were making out on the couch, and then Summer said get a room... So they went to the... Uh-oh," Marta went after Katie, knowing she wouldn't want to see some bimbo on the sink getting boned by her secret love interest.

Katie stopped at 2nd to last door in the hallway and pushed it open. She froze at what stood before her, a strange, unfamiliar girl leaning against the wall, wrapping her arms around the next of some blond guy as he shoved his tongue down her throat, and she, in return, did the same to him... Her heart skipped a beat or 4 as she realized who the guy was.

Sensing someone else's presence, Freddy looked behind his shoulder. His face, which had that 'turned on but damn it we got interrupted' look on it, fell expressionless as he drew back from he confused auburn haired girl.

"Holly shit, Posh!" he exclaimed, pulling Katie into a hug. She stared at Kris, who was still leaned back and touching her lips in amazement, as if Freddy were the best kisser in the world or something. Bitch, she thought as Freddy pulled away from her. "What are you doing here? How'd the old man take it?"

Katie was about to answer when Kris, in an attempt to not let Freddy forget about her, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she began nibbling on his earlobe.

SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!

Freddy laughed an aroused laugh, and Katie got the message.

"Uh I'll talk to you about it later," she said hesitantly. She felt uncomfortable being in there, but at least with her being there they weren't doing anything. She forced herself out the door, hearing Freddy utter a quick 'thanks' before turning back to his girl, kissing her aggressively as they picked up where they left off.

In the hallway, Katie fell back against a wall and slid down it until she was sitting down. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out, stomped on, and shoved down her throat. Marta was standing there, not to Katie knowledge. She kneeled down to her best friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, putting a hand on Katie's shoulder. Katie buried her face in her hands for a minute, then looked back up.

"Yeah," she got to her feet, "I just really have to pee."

Whatever I was saying about everything being okay now that I'm home, cancel it out. Life sucks no matter where I go.


	8. Unholly Confessions pt 2

Katie walked into her biology class with a yawn. Normally, she'd be looking forward to bio not because she liked it, but because Freddy, Marta, and Summer were in that class too. Freddy sat right behind her, so he often distracted her from the boring lectures that Mr. Walsh was giving. But not today. After the bathroom incident, she found herself avoiding him at all costs. No, it wasn't jealousy, it was... Something else. 

As soon as she took her seat in the 2nd to last row, Marta came to her assistance with a big cheery grin spread across her face.

"Hey bitch," she joked, "what's up?"

Katie shrugged, "probably about to dissect something."

"Uh, how are you doing with the whole Freddy-Kris thing?" Marta asked in a whisper.

"Fine... He's just my buddy," she denied all of her feelings in just a few small words. Marta raised her eyebrows, un-convinced.

"Good morning kids, take your seats and face the front," Mr. Walsh stood up from his desk, finally paying his attention to the class. "Today's our test on Notes 4-12. Now, I know this is a long shot, but any of you happen to study for this one?" the man asked curiously.

Summer and the rest of the first row, except for one girl, raised their hands. Mr Walsh nodded, his expectations were met. As usual, Summer had the duty of passing the tests out to everyone. She came to the empty seat behind Katie.

"Hmph. Jones is late. Again," she rolled her eyes, putting a sheet of paper down in the empty space. He'd probably be there eventually. He usually was, well except for the last 4 class periods, which he ditched. The thing with Freddy was that he could show up at any time, weather it was 4 minutes after the bell rang or 15 minutes before the class ended. Timing was obviously not his thing. She continued to Katie, putting a test down in front of her. "Um, Katie, hi," she smiled down at the brunette, who smiled back, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've been a... Well a bitch," Katie was shocked at the sound of Summer cursing. It happened, but it was rare. "It's just... I love babies," she explained hopelessly. Katie laughed, "Summer, you said it yourself. You're very opinionated. I'm not gonna hold it against you," she accepted the apology. Summed smiled, patted her on the back, and continued down the aisle.

It was 25 minutes into class when Freddy, his brown eyes half shut and surrounded by cloudy redness, walked in, smiling at everyone innocently as he walked to his seat in the very back.

"I'm sorry, are you new here?" Mr. Walsh asked, and Freddy turned around, "oh, wow, it's Mr. Jones! My heart is so happy to see you," he said sarcastically, commenting on Freddy's absences. "Take your seat."

Freddy nodded his head up and down, "yeah, that's funny," he assured the teacher in doubt, taking a seat and looking over the paper that was invading his table space. "Shit," he tapped Katie on the shoulders.

Oh great, here we go, she thought as she turned around. He held the paper up in disbelief, "a surprise test? Are you fricken kidding me?"

"Freddy, it's not a surprise. He's been telling us to study for like 2 weeks," Katie couldn't help but laugh, just a little.

"Nu-uh," Freddy refused to believe it, until Katie pointed to the white board where Mr. Walsh wrote up their weekly assignments. "Study notes 4-12, test on Friday," he read aloud. "Hmm," he shrugged it off, "it's not like I woulda studied for it anyways."

"You know that's true," Katie agreed, turning back to the front. Freddy hesitated before poking her in the shoulder again.

"What?" she turned around again.

"Uhh, think you can help a buddy out with this test thing," Freddy asked in a hopeful voice. What he meant was 'think you can give me the answers to the questions that I don't know?'.

Katie shook her head no, "I don't think so."

"Whaat? Why not? You've always done it before," the blond pouted.

"I didn't study," Katie told him. Hey, it was the truth.

"So? You're a friggen genius, Katie P, a scam artist... I know you got a cheat sheet on you some where," Freddy pleaded.

"Freddy," Katie was now frustrated. Why did he always have to piss her off? "You gotta start studying, and taking school seriously. This is our last year and you can't cheat off of me forever. Colleg--- Katie stopped blabbering, noticing Freddy was holding back a laugh. Her words re-ran through her head. Studying? Taking school seriously? She couldn't help but to join him in his laughter as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. "You asshole," she said, still laughing. Freddy took the cheat sheet, "thanks, you too," he grinned. Katie rolled her eyes. 40 seconds later, he tapped her on the shoulder again.

"What!" this time she didn't turn around, but whispered loudly over her shoulder.

"Uh, you got a pencil I could borrow?" Freddy asked, struggling not to crack a smile. Katie took in a deep breath, but a small smile forced its self onto her lips as she passed back the pencil that she was using. "Thanks Katie P," he hit her on the shoulder playfully.

Katie shook her head in disbelief at herself. No matter how pissed off she was, she could never restrain herself from laughing at that blond comedian wannabe. I hate that, the voice inside her head screamed.

- School parking lot-  
"Katie, you have to stop with this," Marta insisted, standing by Katie, the two leaning against Katie's dark purple Concord. This would usually be Katie's cigarette break, but considering her condition, that wasn't really an option anymore. "I know you like him, but you never told him. What'd you do expect him to never go out with anybody if she wasn't Katie Patterson?"

Katie shook her head, "You're the one making a big deal. Why would I care if Freddy has a girlfriend? I told you, I'm fine with it. Kris is... Well... She's alright... Just because she's Summer's cousin."

"You say you're fine, but you act like you're having a mental breakdown. Freddy, as hot as he may be, isn't worth stressing over that badly."

Katie faced her friend, standing up straight in all seriousness. She was sick of this, if she told Marta the truth, she'd lay off the issue. "You wanna know the truth?" she offered.

"Yes! Thank you," Marta threw her arms in the air.

"You can't handle the truth," Katie chuckled, looking down at the concrete. Marta tilted her head, giving her the 'be serious' look. "Seriously, you can't. Freddy's the father of my baby."

Any bit of life being expressed in Marta's face melted off as she contemplated her friends words.

"But... That means you guys would have had to---"

Katie nodded in confirmation.  
"Check."

"But... What! When did this happen?"

"At his birthday party," Katie admitted in shame. Marta no longer seemed so surprised.

"Oh yeah that figures, you guys were all over each other that night," she remembered. A thought occurred to her and she hit Katie in the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Katie said defensively, grabbing her arm and sending Marta the 'are you crazy' look.

"Well you shoulda told me. I coulda helped you out. Y'know, I coulda gotten rid of that bitch before any of this started," Marta explained, calming down.

"I thought you liked her?" Katie laughed.

"Well not anymore," the blond said in a huff. "You need to tell Freddy though. Soon!"

"God all I've been doing these past couple weeks is telling people," Katie complained, "it's getting really old."

"Well he's the last one, so get it over with," Marta gave her best advise.

"No, because then it starts all over again. Telling people he's the father."

Marta shrugged, "it's all apart of the pregnancy package. Katie, you're telling him today!"

"Who died and made you queen shit?" Katie opposed.

"Your balls," Marta shook her head in disgust at Katie, leading the way back to the school building. Katie looked at her questioningly, as if to ask 'what the hell does that mean?' but just followed her to the school. She was a rather subtle little thing, wasn't she?

- Zack's basement -  
Freddy was rocking out on his drum set as Zack played along in front of him with his bad ass guitar. They were playing a song that Freddy claimed to have written, but it sounded a little familiar to Zack.

_Yeah, the other night I lay thinkin'I'm so sick of all this graduation hype,  
So I called up my pal Mary Jane,  
and her good partner glass pipe._

_And we smoked alone, yeah with nobody else_

_Yeah, my whole family done give up on me And it makes me feel oh so bad The only one who'll hang out with me, is my dear ol' pal dad,but I smoke alone,  
yeahhh with nobody else_

Zack finished singing the lyrics and lowered his guitar, looking at the drummer as if to say 'Freddy you retard!'

"Freddy you retard," he shook his head, "you didn't write this. You just ripped off George Thorogood's 'I drink alone'," he accused.

Freddy got to his feet and grabbed for his water bottle.

"I'm hurt," he cried, taking a gulp of the ice cold Dasani water, "if you remember, the verse was 'I lay sleepin' and woke up from a terrible dream'. Mine was thinking. Totally different," he denied.

Zack rolled his eyes, flipping open his cell phone to see that he had 2 missed calls, both from Summer. He smiled as her face popped into his mind. She's so beautiful, he thought, about to hit the call back button when he heard someone coming down the stares. Katie and Marta appeared in the room, Marta smiling her usual perky grin and Katie looking her usual nervous self.

"What are you guys doing?" Zack greeted them, tucking his phone away in his pocket.

"Hey, does this song sound like a George Thorogood song?" Freddy asked, holding up a sheet of paper with the lyrics scribbled on it. Marta took the paper and read it, Katie reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that Drink Alone song," Marta replied a minute later.

"Well, that verse is different," Katie pointed to the paper, and Marta read it.

"Stick to drumming, sweetie, let Zack write the songs," Marta advised with a giggle, handing Freddy his paper. Freddy glared at her angrily.

Ignoring him, Marta turned to Katie and motioned towards Freddy with her eyeballs. She was saying 'tell him now'. Katie took in a deep breath. She was actually glad she had Marta to make her do this stuff, because knowing her, she probably wouldn't have done it at all. At least not until the last minute. Procrastination was her middle name. (not really)

"Uh, Freddy I need to talk to you," Katie stood over the dirty blond, "uh, in Zack's room."

Zack stared on curiously as Katie led the very confused boy into the back room of the basement. The guitarist turned to Marta.

"What's that all about?" he asked.

Marta couldn't lie to him, she moved closer and spoke in a low voice. "Freddy's the father of Katie's baby," she told him. Zack, like everyone else who had been told, froze.

Katie shut the bedroom door, and an AC/DC poster that was taped up on it stared her in the face. She hesitated before facing Freddy, who now sat on Zack's funky looking chair, like the one that Dr. Evil had in Austin Powers. (i think it was him?)

"What's up, Posh?" Freddy asked in a shaky voice, for some reason he was afraid of what she was going to tell him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Freddy, there's something that you should know," she began slowly, picking and biting at her finger nails. Her heart felt as if it were beating so fast it was about to explode from being over worked. Her stomach began to turn, and her entire body started tingling.

"Katie, you're all pale. What's wrong?" Freddy stood up, concerned, and walked to his friend. She licked her lips and took in a deep breath.

"Remember the night of your birthday party? How we..."

Freddy chuckled, "barely," he said honestly. He was fucckkeedd up that night. 2 fifths of Hennessy, some shots of Cavos, and an ass load of beers will do that to a guy. He laughed again. Wow, that was a great night.

"Well that's when I got pregnant," she blurted. Freddy narrowed his eyes at her, backing up a little.

"What are you saying?" he asked coldly.

"I'm saying that you're the father of my baby."

Dead silence. Crickets chirp. Not really, but they could have.

"I'm... I'm-w-I... Uh," Freddy struggled, clearing his throat, "and you know it's mine?"

"It's a fact," Katie stared him down. He was freaked. It was soo obvious.

"But we only did it once. I think? Couldn't it be someone else's?"

"It's not possible," Katie replied.

"Why not?" Freddy pleaded.

Katie stood up straight, "because that was my first and only time having sex," she practically yelled. Again, Freddy froze.

"You were a virgin?" he seemed stunned.

"Yeah. I held out even longer then Summer, believe it or not," Katie noted.

Freddy threw his arms up in defeat, "Summer's not a virgin? God what are you gonna say next, Billy's not gay?"

Katie shrugged,  
"What can I say? I was waiting for the right guy," she sent him an intense look, which sent him into an even deeper confusion, "I'm not going to ask anything of you, Freddy," she added before turning around and walking out into the den, where she found Zack and Marta sitting on the couch playing Halo.

"Call me later," Katie said as she walked passed them and up the stares. Marta looked from her to Zack and jumped up to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked as she raced towards the stares.

"She's my ride," Marta said. Zack waited for Freddy to come out, but he never did. Judging by Katie's reaction, he predicted that Freddy didn't take it too well. He heard a loud thud and ran back into his bedroom.

"What are you doing back here," he asked as he entered his room, and found Freddy leaning against a wall with a fresh gaping hole in it. "What the fuck did you do?" he noticed Freddy was holding his fist. "You punched a hole in my wall? Are you fucking crazy?"

Freddy intentionally banged his head against the wall, "I am now," he uttered.


	9. Have You Ever Wanted Someone So Bad

"I didn't mean to freak him out, I just, y'know, I thought he should know," Katie explained for the, like, 5th time, and she sounded guilty. 

"Of course he should know," Marta replied, reading over the menu in the drive through. It was another lunch period, and Marta drove everyone (Katie, Frankie, Zack, and Summer) to Taco Johns. "He's just... An asshole."

Katie was un-convinced, but didn't speak up. It had been almost 3 days since she told Freddy the big news, and, much to her dismay, that was the last time she talked to him. It was the last time anyone had talked to him, except for Zack, who would only shrug and tell them 'he's in pretty bad shape...' No kidding... He hadn't been to school, he hadn't called, or even gotten online. She knew it was because of her. She knew he was going out of his way to avoid her, but she didn't understand. She told him she didn't expect anything from him as far as the baby was concerned, so what was he freaking out about?

"Don't sweat it, Posh, me and Keef McGee are going to his house today," Frankie assured her, "I'll find out what's up, leave it to the Tough Guy."

"Wait, are you serous?" Zack asked, looking over at the football player, who sat on the other side of Summer. "Uh, I don't think he wants that, dude."

"Well he disappeared on our asses so I don't really give a fuck about his wants or needs right now. This Houdini shit ends today," Frankie said matter-of-factly.

Summer chuckled, "dually noticed. Down Tough Guy."

Frankie looked over at her and, naturally, gave her the 'haha very funny' look, but other then that ignored her.

"He can't do that, it's not right," he finished.

- Freddy's house-  
"I'm going to say I told you so," Zack warned as he followed Frankie into the house, and Freddy's chemistry partner and party wingman Shawn O'Keefe (Keef McGee) followed him.

They walked up the stares and made a sharp left, stopping at the first door. Zack opened it and peered in. The radio was on, set on a local rock station that was currently playing Black Sabbath's 'Paranoid'. It was Freddy's bedroom obviously, but no Freddy. He stepped out and closed the door.

"Is he even here?" Frankie asked, following the guys back downstairs.

"Yeah man his jeep is in the driveway," Shawn re-called, leading the way through the marble countered kitchen and down another flight of stares into the basement. At the bottom of the landing was a long ass hallway, that you could either go left or right in. Either way, if you walked all the way to the end, passing 3 doors that led to 3 different rooms, you'd end up in the den, the music room.

Freddy was sitting with his back to the room entrance, playing the soft tunes of what could be a Jack Johnson song. They knew he could play the guitar, because Dewey had been teaching him since the 9th grade. But they were all completely oblivious to the fact that he could sing, too! Okay, maybe his voice wasn't going to be on the radio any time soon, but he had the kinda sweet voice that you'd want your boyfriend to have if he was singing to you. The kind that made any straight girl weak in the knees. Fortunately, it didn't have that effect on the other 3 guys who stood in the doorway watching.

_and now you'll beat me up and break me down,  
hoping I don't come around.  
Kick me when I'm on the ground,  
beat me up and break me down,  
hoping I don't come around,  
kick me when I'm on the ground._

_Well how about those people,I know that you know the ones that I mean.  
Not so good, not so bad,  
only know what they have  
and they have only what they've seen.  
Them mediocre bad guys can really bring you down,  
they can't be defeated,  
you know that they're never gonna come around_

Freddy turned around suddenly and jumped up, startled, as he tossed his guitar on the couch.

"Holly shit what are you guys--- wha... How long have you been there?"

"Long enough..." Shawn laughed. Frankie began dancing tauntingly as he repeated what lyrics he could remember.

_and now you'll beat me up and break me down,  
hoping I don't come around.  
something-something-something,  
beat me up and something-something,  
hoping I don't come around,  
something-something-something_

Freddy rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Whatever," he was clearly not in the mood.

Zack wasn't lying. The Little Drummer Boy had some how become the Ugly Ducking. His hair was messy, and not his trade-mark-sex-hair type messy. He had a serious beyond serious case of bed hair, the majority of the blond locks were sticking up. His hair was longer when it wasn't held down by all that gunk. But it was dirty and un-kept, much like his wardrobe. He was wearing a wrinkled white Less Than Jake T-shirt and a pair of equally wrinkled navy blue cargo shorts, complete with a pair of Adidas sandals on his feet. Freddy always wore shorts, even when it was snowing and below zero. But if the noticeable bags under his eyes were any indication, he wasn't sleeping very well either.

"Freddy man you gotta snap out of it," Frankie said in a pleading tone as he scurried across the room and sat down on a red blow-up chair. He waited and waited, but Freddy said nothing. "Where's the fat joke, buddy, right now you'd usually be saying 'get off my chair dude it's inflatable, fat ass'."

"What's the big deal, man," Shawn jumped in on the intervention, taking his own seat on a regular chair. "I mean yeah, I know, you got a girl pregnant. But it happens every day, man. It's natural. It's not cancer."

Freddy chuckled, saying 'I don't wanna hear it,' and put his head down, covering his arms over his head so they'd get the point. But the guys didn't care. They wanted their buddy to come back from the dead.

"You guys don't understand," he finally spoke a protest, his words muffled but audible. He paused before picking his head up, "the problem isn't that she's pregnant, it's that she gave me a fucking choice! If she said 'hey asshole help me take care of this kid,' I'd have nothing to think about. I wouldn't be able to walk away, not from Katie. But I have to decide my whole life because she left it up to me. She shoulda just made the decision for me like any other girl would do," he explained. Silence.

His head dropped again.

"May I remind you that she might not even keep it," Frankie leaned in towards his buddy. "She doesn't want a baby any more then you do."

Freddy looked back up. "Come on man you know Katie, she cried when one of my hamsters bit half of the other hamsters head off. She's not going to abort her own baby," Freddy argued. He'd gone through all of this in his head before, and it got him no where.

Frankie stood up, digging around in the pockets of his typical baggy blue jeans. "Look man, I don't know what you should do, I've never been in this situation," he stated truthfully, "it sounds like you could use some ectasey, but since C.J. quit dealing, I'm gonna do the best I can for you," he paused, pulling out a fatty wad of 20 dollar bills. "Me, you, Shawn, Zack-man, and y'know, whoever else wants to be there, go out and get a bottle and get old school fucked up. What do ya say?"

Freddy stared at the money, half interested and half appalled. He'd never turned down a free 5th before, and he never thought the day would come that he actually would. But... Regardless... He shook his head in refusal.

"No thanks man, I'm here. I have a lot to think about."

Wow... That was weird, he thought immediately. Obviously, Frankie, Shawn, and even Zack agreed because they all now stared at him in confusion. Shawn's jaw was even dropped.

"Do my ears deceit me?" Frankie looked over at Shawn, who returned his look of worry. "Justin Alfred Jones is turning down a bottle of Hennessy?" he picked at his ears. Shawn and Zack's faces dropped completely. Justin Alfred Jones? Nobody, not even his closest boys, had ever known his real name. They all just assumed it was, y'know, Frederick or something. But Justin Alfred Jones?

"Frankie you dickhead what are you... What are you talking about! That's... That's... That's not my name," it was hopeless. His life's goal of never letting anyone find out his real name was ruined the day in 6th grade when Frankie took the attendance sheet to the office for Mrs. Olson and, unlike anyone else, actually looked at it. He never stopped calling Freddy that, but he always swore he wouldn't tell anyone. Now everyone knew. What a dickhead!

"Justin Alfred Jones..." Zack couldn't help but smile, laughing without actually laughing. "Why don't you just go by Justin?"

"Justin's a shitty name," Freddy whined, sending Frankie a death stare.

"This is an awesome day," Shawn didn't hesitate to laugh, and he laughed hard.

"I don't want your fucking alcohol, go smoke some more dick and get outta my fucking house," Freddy grabbed his guitar and headed into a room near the landing of the stares. "Today is not the day, assholes," he added before shutting the door.

Shawn was still laughing, but Frankie and Zack had gained control of themselves after Freddy's out burst. Geez, was his name really that sensitive of an issue to him? Geez...

The guys got Freddy's point, and decided to leave. They'd come back later, like a few days later, if he continued to hide from the world. After he had some time to calm down, and get his shit together. Yeah, that was what they'd do.

"Fuck it, we'll get faded without him," Frankie noted on the way up the stares. Shawn sang out an agreement, but Zack didn't say anything.

- Katie's house -  
Katie was laying on her bed, talking into the reciever of her house phone. Marta was on the line, trying to comfort her.

"I just wish he'd call or... Do something," Katie rolled over on to her side and took in a deep, depressed sigh.

"I do too but you know what sweetie, you're dealing with one of the most cocky guys in school. I told you to tell him to be involved, but you didn't listen. You gave him a choice. What kind of girl would give him a choice?" Marta took her turn to sigh. What a depressing vibe this conversation was giving.

"I'm gonna go," Katie said. Marta wasn't helping any, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to bullshit. Actually, she felt like it was the perfect time to take a walk. It had been raining earlier, but stopped and all that was left was the damp smell. She loved the smell of rain.

"Okay. Call me later," Marta replied.

"K," Katie hit 'end' and got to her feet, going to her computer desk and opening a drawer. She pulled out her little white i-pod with its matching headphones and turned it on, tucking it away in the pocket of her Element hoodie. A walk, that's what she'd do.

-Freddy's house -  
Freddy paced around his bedroom impatiently. He wasn't waiting on anything, but he was anxious. More anxious then he had ever been before. For no reason.

Maybe I just need to get outta the house, he thought to himself, looking around at the walls that he had been staring at for the past 2 days. Yeah, that's it. He walked towards the door, picking up the red jacket laying over his headboard. On the way to his Jeep Liberty, he pulled the keys out of the jacket pockets and pushed the 'un-lock' button. He was walking so fast you'd think someone he knew was in the hospital or something. He got into the car and already began to feel at ease. He turned it on and cued up the Sirius radio that was chillin on the dashboard. Backing out of the driveway, he changed the channel a few times before settling on Def Leppard's 'Have You Ever Wanted Someone So Bad'.

It's like they know, he thought to himself, looking at the little radio in shock

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah,  
Have you ever wanted someone  
You just couldn't have?_

-Katie's neighborhood-  
Katie walked further away from her house, her ipod blaring as loud as she could stand.

_Did you ever try so hard,  
That your world just fell apart,  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
And you're the girl I gotta have,  
I gotta have you baby._

She knew exactly what Joe Elliott was talking about in that song. It reminded her of Freddy as naturally as taking a shit reminds you to wipe.

_There you go, midnight promises again,  
But they're broken by the dawn.  
You wanna go further,  
faster every day baby  
But in the morning you'll be gone  
And I'm alone_

She couldn't handle it any longer. She had to talk to him, to find out where they stood as far as the current situation went. She liked Freddy, she liked him so much, she'd liked him for years on end. He was, between me and you, all she ever thought about. She had to know, she decided. But she couldn't call him? She wasn't sure what it was, but there was like a wall or something standing between her and her cell phone. Maybe it was just a fear of rejection, or plain out stubborn-ness. But either way, it wasn't happening.

- Wherever -  
Freddy watched the road half-mindedly as he listened to the song.

Why save your kisses for a rainy day,  
Baby let the moment take your heart away.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah,  
Have you ever wanted someone  
You just couldn't have_

Okay, so what, I like Katie, he pondered. That was the first time he admitted it since 8th grade, even to himself. I've always liked her. She's so gorgeous, and she's the coolest girl I've ever met. She gets me going in a way no girl has ever... I've never felt that way about anyone else. I can't go a single day without seeing her, because if I do I feel like I've forgotten something. And the way she makes my stomach feel like there's a fireworks show going on inside of me... God I want her so bad! But what am I supposed to do? I barely have a father myself, how am I supposed to raise a kid? I can't be a dad. I can't make that huge of a commitment! I'd be so bad at it she'd wish I ran away... But I can't run away, not from her. Not from Katie. I'd never forgive myself. I'd have that feeling that I'm forgetting something for the rest of my life, and I don't wanna live with that. Katie's my girl. I'll always want Katie Patterson, no matter what girl I'm going out with or... Man my shit is really fucked huh...

_Did you ever try so hard,  
That your world just fell apart,  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
And you're the girl I gotta have,  
I gotta have you baby._

_Every dream I dream is like  
Some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene  
To give out such crazy love,  
You must be some kinda drug,  
And if my time don't ever come,  
For me you're still the same  
Damned if I don't, damned if I do,  
I gotta get a fix on you _

Freddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a marb red cigarette, putting it into his mouth and lighting it.

Clearly, I'm confused... Captain obvious strikes again. I haven't smoked weed in almost 3 days, I haven't been drunk in almost a week. That's it, he gave up on himself and reached over to the passenger seat, grabbing his cell phone as he flipped it open and dialed Frankie's number.

"Fred-rad," Frankie answered after a few rings, the sound of Shawn (he assumed) laughing was heard in the background. "What it is, hoe, what's up?"

"Frankie, you still got that money?" Freddy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah bro you want that bottle after all?" Frankie sounded relieved.

"Yeah, I don't know what was up with that crazy ass back there but I'm back now. Where you at?"

"Haha, alriight. We're at Owens house."

"I'll be there," Freddy said, hanging up and tossing his phone to the side. Some good ol' shots with the boys will do me good, he assured himself as he made a turn.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah,  
Have you ever wanted someone  
You just couldn't have?  
Did you ever try so hard,  
That your world just fell apart,  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
And you're the girl I gotta have,  
I gotta have you baby._

- Owen's house -  
A boy with shaggy, curly brown hair opened the door, greeting Freddy with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Whaaat uuup Jones! I heard you're gonna be a daddy," Owen moved out of Freddy's way as the blond walked into the house and found himself in a huge, spacious living room with white carpet on the floors. He found Zack, Frankie, Shawn, Chris, Marta, Eleni, Michelle, Mikey, and some other kids that he knew from school huddling around a coffee table as they played a game of 'Categories', a hella fun drinking game.

"Yeah man, it's insane," Freddy said, entering the house.

"Fredakins!" Eleni squealed, running into the arms of her dream man. Freddy hugged her.

"What's up?" he asked her with a grin.

"Come play categories," she handed him her half-full Bud Light and pulled him to the coffee table. It didn't take a second for him to realize that Marta was sending him the dirtiest of all dirty looks.

"Well well well look what the insensitive bastard cat dragged in," she huffed, pulling a card from the circle and looking at it. "10, I get to make up a rule," she announced, considering her options. She looked at Freddy again, "the spineless asshole over there can't talk. That's my rule."

Some people did the 'ooh' thing, others just looked at Freddy, awaiting his rebuttal. He had none, though, he deserved it. He knew it.

"Come on Mara, be serious," Frankie urged. She rolled her eyes, "I call green man."

"Nooo!" Some people called out. Others cheered. (I'm not going to try to explain it.)

It was Eleni's turn. She reached in and pulled a card from the circle. "Six is for dicks, all guys drink," she looked at Freddy and smiled. He raised his bottle to his mouth and took a huge gulp. Refreshing was the only word that came to mind as he swallowed the ice cold beverage. It reminded him of better times.

"Freddy, go," Eleni looked over at him. It was his turn? Already? Freddy drew a card.

"Two is for..." he looked around at the surrounding faces. He now had to chose someone to take a drink, and after careful consideration, he decided on someone. "Me," he took the shot himself. He came here to get fucked up, and that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Can you do that?" Shawn asked.

"He just did," Frankie laughed. Someone knocked on the door, and Owen went to answer it.

"HENNESSY'S HERE!" a deep voice rang through the living room. Freddy jumped to his feet to see Frankie's buyer, 22 year old Ron that lived next door, holding up 2 fifths. Frankie took the bottles and motioned Freddy to come over to them.

"I got you a special gift, man," he handed over a bottle of Hennessy VSOP, which is even better then regular Hennessy. And more expensive, might I add. Freddy's face lightened up like Rudolph's nose on Christmas Eve as he hugged the bottle.

"I fucking love you!" he declared happily, examining the 2 fifths (the other was just regular Hennessey).

"I love you too, buddy," Frankie joked, patting him on the back. Freddy looked up, disturbed.

"I was talking to the VSOP," he shook his head at his friend before turning around and holding the bottle up. "Where's the Dr. Pepper?" he called. Marta stood up, crossing her arms across her chest with a look on her face that said 'Uh!"

"Why does he get an award for being such a prick? He hasn't even called Katie yet," she complained. Nobody said anything, and Marta looked around in disgust. "I can't be here with him right now," she grabbed her jacket and left. She bid farewell to everyone except for Freddy as she made her way out the door.

Silence. Dead silence.

Freddy cracked the bottle open and walked over to Owen, who was holding up a cold can of Dr. Pepper. He took a huge gulp of the liquor, and chased it with Dr. Pepper. He took 4 shots in a row as if it were water. He came here to get fucked up, and that's what he was gonna do. He took another shot.

: Later that night:  
Freddy busted through the bathroom door, falling down in front of the toilet as he puked his guts out. He had no idea what was going on, he just knew he was here, his mission was accomplished, and he fucked up. He caught a break, gasping for air as he sat up. Running his hands through his hair desperately, he looked up at the ceiling. I fucked up. I fucked up royally. Katie's amazing I fucked up.

He threw his head forward at the feeling of vomit crawling up his throat. He puked again. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead, and he could barely hear the words of Billy Idol's 'White Wedding' muffled in the other room. The lyrics were like a godsend to the faded drummer as he contemplated the message.

_It's a nice day to start again,  
It's a nice day for a white wedding,  
It's a nice day to start again._

_Hey little sister what have you done,  
Hey little sister who's the only one,  
I've been away for so long,  
I've been away for so long,  
I let you go for so long._

_It's a nice day to start agai,  
It's a nice day for a white wedding _

In the midst of it all, he knew what he had to do. He knew how to make it all go away, he finally knew the solution. Wait, hold that thought.

He leaned up again and threw up again. It was all stomach acid, because he hadn't eaten in damn near 2 days, and his stomach burned. But he felt happy as he finally decided that to do. He had to do it tonight, before he lost all courage. And memory.

- Katie's house-  
Katie was in her bed, wallowing in the state of half-asleep-half-awake. Suddenly, she awoke to the sound of a thud against her bedroom door. She heard someone whisper on the other side, and then a second later the door opened. It was dark, and all she could see was the outline of a tall, spiky headed figure standing in her doorway. Just like that, the lights flickered on and she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"Ktizzle," she heard a familiar voice slur, "Ktizzle is that you?"

Katie finally was able to open her eyes. She saw Freddy standing in her bedroom, swaying from side to side as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Baby would you just... Just hold on, stop moving," he asked the girl sitting up, and sitting still, in her bed. Katie looked at him in utter confusion as she got to her feet. She knew he was drunk, that much was obvious. "I can't see you, and you're so pretty, just let me see you," he requested. Katie walked over to him, holding him up and helping him balance. But it was no use, as he just fell forward into her.

"Whoa, okay," Katie helped him over to the bed, where he sat down.

"Katie I... I'm ffffuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeedddddd up," Freddy emphasized. Seconds later, he fell down. "Whoa," he laughed, laying on his back. This was insane, the guy couldn't even sit down without falling down. Katie grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back up.

"Freddy, what are you doing here?" she asked slowly. Freddy's smile disappeared as he remembered.

"Oh..." he slid off the bed and joined her on the carpet. He held her hands in his, as he struggled but managed to position himself to sit on one knee. Katie's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "Katie I love you... I got you pregnant, y'know," he said, patting her belly idiotically. Duh, he thinks I don't know this, Katie asked herself as she patiently waited for him to get to the point. "Will you marry me?"


	10. An Epic of Time Wasted

_A/n: Wow, this chapter is... Not good! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the story and told me what's up. Very cool. And to those of you who are reading and not reviewing, yea, thanks and all, but reviewing benefits everybody. Just so ya know ;) J/k. But yea. Thanks. Sorry this chapter sucks, it's a little rushed. Setting up for next chapter. _

"He did what?" Brianna gasped, jerking her head towards Katie, and causing her lit cigarette to fall out of her mouth.

"He asked me to marry him," Katie repeated, still un-able to believe it herself. She pulled up into the driveway of their house.

"Are you--- oh haha you gotta be shitting me," Brianna clearly didn't believe it either. She was still looking for the cancer stick until she felt something burning the bottom of the thigh. She picked her leg up and sure enough there it was. Katie laughed, shaking her head.

"I shit you not."

"Why would he do that?" Bri was in shock. As I mentioned before, she had a little thing for Freddy. It was bad enough that her sister was having his baby, but now he wanted to get married to her? I can't win, she told herself in sadness.

"He didn't mean to, he was just wasted," Katie explained.

"Oh... How much did he drink, a barrel?" Brianna guessed, following her sister up to the front door.

Katie laughed again. "More like an entire football stadium's worth."

The 15 year old hesitated before she asked her next question. Her mind was filling up with questions, most of which she wouldn't dare asking. She knew her little crush on Freddy wasn't going to be anything, she knew it was by far impossible. But he was just so damn hot she couldn't help it.

"So... What'd you say?" she finally forced herself to ask.

Katie rolled her eyes at the memory of the previous night. You were so stupid, she reminded herself in vain.

: flashback :  
Freddy sat on one knee in front of her, staring up at her with a look that said he really didn't know what was going on. Katie contemplated the situation. She knew it was just the alcohol talking, and that he didn't really mean it, but she also knew this was a once in a lifetime thing. Even at such a young age, it seemed like the right thing to do. She'd been in love with the guy for as long as she could remember. It was Freddy Jones for crying out loud! Her head screamed yes, her instincts screamed yes, and her heart screamed oh hell yes. So, she thought, why not let my mouth scream the same. Uh, yea you know what I mean.

"Freddy I... I... I don't... Are you serious?" she finally spoke.

"Katie, I don't think I've ever been this serious," he replied. (though what he really should've said was 'I don't think I've ever been this drunk'.) "So... Will you?" he urged.

Katie's heart stopped. I can't believe I'm doing this, she told herself as a grin spread across her face. "Geez how could I say no," she laughed excitedly, pulling him to his feet and into a hug.

Freddy seemed happy as he held her tightly, smiling just as much as her. Finally, they pried themselves apart and, without any warnings, Freddy pulled her face to his and gave her a big, tongue-filled kiss. It seemed to go on for hours when suddenly, he pushed her away and covered his mouth.

"Oh," he struggled, "oh no. This is not good, Katie," he admitted.

Katie looked down at the ground in shame.  
"Oh, sorry," she said.

"No, it's... Oh fuck," Freddy leaned over her bed and started hyperventilating, taking in deep breath after deep breath. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go and in seconds he was throwing up, covering Katie's Bob Marley comforter in a chunky, liquid, shit-colored substance.

The puking continued, and Katie tried to force herself closer. She wanted to be right next to him, patting him on the back, helping him out, but she couldn't bring herself that close to him. Maybe she was scared of suffering the same fate as Bob, but she felt bad for just watching. Minutes went by and he was still puking. She began to feel worried, like maybe he had alcohol poisoning or something, but just as quickly as the thought appeared it went away when the vomit seized. Freddy stood over her bed, one of his hands smack dab in the middle of the puke puddle, and the other resting on the footboard of her bed.

"Sorry," he managed to say between breaths, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve. "Oh man," he noticed the damage done to Bob Marley's face, "I'm really sorry. Sorry Bob."

Katie shook her head in disappointment. She felt so stupid, not just because she let herself get all excited, but because she actually said yes. She was well aware that they were too young for that, and that she was just desperate for a solution to everything. But clearly that wasn't it. How could I be so stupid, her inner-voice screamed. What is wrong with me!

She pushed the anger out of her mind as she stepped forward, patting him on the back. "C'mon Freddy," she helped him stand up straight, "I'll drive you home."

"Katie I'm sorry," Freddy pleaded. He knew how much she loved that blanket, he was the one who gave it to her for her 17th birthday.

"It'll wash," was all she could say.

Freddy led the way out of the bedroom, and Katie stood behind him to help him balance. On the way out the door, she leaned down and grabbed a small trashcan.

"We're gonna need this," she predicted, turning the light off behind her.

: End flashback :

"Damn..." Brianna was more at ease after hearing the story, but felt bad for Katie as well.

"Yeah..." Katie sighed, leading the way upstairs. "It's pretty stupid," she admitted.

Bri walked into her bedroom, and Katie continued down the hall to her mom's bedroom. She pushed the barely open door all the way open and found her mom, to no surprise of her own, sitting in front of the computer typing away ferociously.

"Hey mom," she said. Jolene turned away from the computer screen and smiled.

"Oh, hey sweetie. How ya feeling?"

"Um, well yesterday I had this insane craving for... Pickles and ice cream," Katie replied in disgust.

Jolene laughed, "well there's ice cream in the freezer and pickles in the fridge... Help yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Katie noted with sarcasm. There was a short pause.

"Kathryn, there's something I want to talk to you about," Jolene said hesitantly. Katie walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the bed.

"What's up," she asked.

"Now, I know you haven't decided what to do with the baby yet, and I want you to know that the decision is totally up to you. But there's this woman that I used to work with, and I remembered her telling me that her and her husband aren't able to have children. So I called her up and they're looking to adopt a baby, but nobody's called them yet," she explained. Katie listened as her mom laid out what wonderful people they were, but didn't make any facial expressions. It was like she was frozen. "I know adoption would be a pretty difficult thing to get through, but I think after awhile you'd feel pretty good about your decision."

Katie thought about it, and to be honest she didn't know what to think. Time was running out, she had to make a decision, but she never gave adoption a 2nd thought. With everything that had just happened with Freddy, she actually forgot that she had to give it up for a little while.

"Mom, I um... I don't know," she said. Jolene nodded in aggreance.

"Yeah I think you should take a little while to think it over. Promise me you'll think it over, Kathryn?"

Katie forced a smile and nodded her head yes. Her mom smiled and patted her on the leg in support before Katie got to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving Jolene to her yahoo chatroom and her precious webcam.

: East ridge Mall :  
Katie walked into the crowded food court in the center of the mall. The smell of Chinese food and pizza flooded her nostrils as she walked through the chattering groups of people. She noticed someone waving in her direction.

She waved back at Marta, who was sitting at a table with 2 other blond girls who had their backs to Katie. Marta gestured for Katie to join them, and the girls turned around, noticing their friends sudden distraction. Michelle and Eleni. The 3 biggest gossip junkies you'll ever meet sitting together at one table.

Katie walked towards them with a grin. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Cut the small talk, bullshitter, are you and Freddy engaged?" Marta's cheery facial expression was immediately replaced by a pissed off looking one. Katie laughed, looking at the other 2 girls. Eleni looked just as angry as Marta, and Michelle was just smiling at her, as if she was about to hear the biggest piece of news of the year.

"Who told you that?" the brunette finally asked.

"So it's true, huh?" Marta urged.

Katie chuckled, shaking her head. "Lay off the crack pipe, Emstein, of course it's not true! I can't believe you thought that. Seriously though, who told you that?"

"Frankie and Shawn," Michelle answered. Marta shot her a look, and her eyes wondered down to the butter covered pretzel in front of her.

"No, okay... He did ask me, but he didn't mean it. He was drunk, and confused, and---"

"Drunk?" Eleni finished the sentence.

"Exactly."

"So you aren't getting married?" Marta asked once again. Katie rolled her eyes. She could tell she was going to get sick of this, and fast.

"No, Kelso, me and Freddy aren't getting married."

"Whew," Marta and Eleni sighed in relief. Michelle just didn't seem to care one way or another.

"So now that that's cleared up... What are you doing here?" Marta continued the conversation.

"Actually I got some stuff I gotta do so... I'll c'ya guys around k?"

The 4 girls bid their farewells and Katie disappeared into the crowd. Minutes later, she found herself standing outside the CD store that Freddy worked at. She peered in through the window, and saw Freddy handing a customer his change. His hair wasn't gelled, and he wasn't talking with the customer as he usually did. He was clearly hung-over. Hah, she thought, forcing herself through the door, aint that a surprise.

"Thanks for shopping at Weiser Music, you definitely made the wiser choice," he called after the departing customer. Noticing Katie, he got a really freaked out look on his face.

"Ktizzle! Uh, they make me say that I swear. What're you doing here?" he asked, taking a seat on a stool and leaning his head back against the wall. Katie walked up to the counter.

"Just thought I'd stop in and see how you're feeling," she explained. It didn't look too good, to be honest.

"Well let's see, did an elephant sit on my head by any chance?"

Katie thought about it, "I don't think so," she replied.

"Did Frankie?"

"Haha, no."

"Hmm... Well then this freight-train-in-the-brain feeling must be a hangover."

"I figured," Katie laughed at him. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Freddy thought back, "Just little bits and pieces. I remember playing Biz-Buzz, and I remember Hennessy out the ass... And then I remember Shawn dropping me off at your house... and... Stuff."

Long, awkward silence.

"You were pretty fucked up," Katie informed him, as if he didn't already know. Freddy laughed, nodding his head up and down.

"I kinda remember something, but I don't know if it really happened or not..." he finally admitted, looking at her in concern. "At your house, did I, uh, do anything... Insane?"

"Hah, well if you consider barfing all over Bob Marley's head insane then yep."

He shot her a look of seriousness.

"Katie, did I---"

Katie nodded her head yes, looking down at the counter to avoid eye contact. Freddy got to his feet, running his hands through his hair, and leaned against the counter, resting his head on his hands in pouting-position. Katie waited to see what he had to say on the matter, but after a minute or so of silence, she knew she was right. He didn't mean it.

"Freddy, it's okay. I know we aren't getting married," she assured him. He slowly looked up.

"You didn't---" he began to ask, but once again, Katie knew what the question was.

"No, I didn't accept," she finished. So it was a lie? If Freddy couldn't even remember it, then why even bring the question up again?

"Oh," he looked down at the counter, his face crossed between confused and disappointed. He looked as if he was thinking something over, so Katie just stood back and let him do his thing. Finally, he snapped out of it and stood up right. "Well listen, my parents are gonna be gone this weekend... Haha, big surprise, I know. So instead of throwing another party, I was thinking you could come over. Y'know, so we can talk about what we're gonna do."

Katie laughed, "I told you, I understand. We're not getting married," she reminded him.

"I'm talking about the baby," Freddy said, looking at her as if to say 'duh you idiot'.

"Oh, right, yeah, I know this. Uh, that'd be really cool, Freddy," she couldn't help but notice she was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Alright. So I'll call you later," he offered, and Katie nodded in acceptance. "Cool. C'ya."

"Bye..." Katie hesitated. What? She was leaving? She didn't wanna leave. Freddy turned away from her, turning his attention to the cash register, and Katie took the hint. She turned and walked away.

"Oh Ktizzle," he called after her. She turned back. "I can buy you a new blanket, if ya want."

She shook her head in refusal. "It's in the dryer, it'll be fine."

"Well... If it's not... Lemme know."

At that, she walked out of Weiser Music.


	11. Burn One Down

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Katie took in a nervous breath and waited. She could barely hear Three Six Mafia's 'when I pull up at da club' blaring from inside. Suddenly, it turned off and the door opened. Freddy greeted with a smile.

"Katie P, welcome to Casa de Fred-rad. Please, come in, make yourself at home," he joked, moving aside so she could get through.

"Since when did you become formal?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yesterday around 2:00," he replied with sarcasm, leading the way into the dining room. Katie froze with shock.

"Freddy, did you cook?"

He didn't answer, but continued through the kitchen until he came to the table, where he stopped and pulled out a chair for Katie, who was right behind him. She sat down, look of shock still in tact.

"Please hold while I retrieve the grub," he recited in a butler-ish way, hurrying back into the kitchen. Katie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Okay, she thought, we have officially entered the O-zone layer.

Minutes later, he returned with 2 plates in his hands. He set one down in front of Katie, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chicken that actually looked like chicken, mashed potatoes that didn't have lumps the size of a bolder in it, and macaroni that wasn't literally yellow. He never was much of a cooker, she remembered that from 7th grade home economics (it was required). So what was this all about?

He sat down across the table, smiling idiotically. He could tell she was extremely dumbfounded, and that's what he wanted. His favorite game was confusing Katie until her head was about to explode.

"Freddy, what's going on? Oh I'm sorry, do you go by Frederick now?"

Freddy suddenly became even happier at the sound of this. She thought his real name was Frederick. That must mean nobody mentioned the whole 'Justin Alfred Jones' incident to her. Awesome, he thought.

"Your chef requests that you give him your opinion on the food after we eat," he said informingly.

"Who's the chef?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask the people at KFC," he finally admitted, un-able to believe she bought the whole upper-class English-man act.

"That explains it," she laughed, looking down at the table.

"Good way to break the ice though, huh?" he grinned with pride.

Katie laughed again and nodded her head yes before taking a bite of the chicken. Freddy put a bite of mac n cheese into his mouth and, after chewing a bit, made a grossed out face. After forcing himself to swallow, he remembered that he hated KFC's macaroni. He always had.

"You want noodle?" he offered. Katie looked up at him questioningly.

"What did you just say?"

Freddy pointed to his mac and cheese, and Katie laughed, holding her plate up. And here she thought he meant something dirty.

There was a few minutes of silence, in which both of them remembered they were here for a reason. Freddy cleared his throat, choosing his words very carefully.

"Katie, we gotta do something about this. I mean... That kid is gonna have a shitty life if we keep it," he explained slowly, hoping she wouldn't think he was telling her to abort the baby. He wasn't sure what he was telling her, but it wasn't that.

Katie chewed slowly, and she remembered the talk she had with her mom. "Oh, yeah, about that..." She hesitated. "My mom has this friend who can't have any children, and she suggested that maybe we meet her and her husband, and if we think they're right, we... Let them adopt it."

Freddy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I thought you wouldn't give it up for adoption."

Katie shrugged, "I never said I wouldn't. I said I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But there's not really an option here that avoids that. I mean we could kill the baby, and I'd feel like a baby killer, we could keep the baby and ruin its life, or we could give it up for adoption and..." she shrugged again. "Have to deal with that."

"I think adoption is a great idea," Freddy said truthfully.

"You do?" Katie asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. Out of all those choices you just said, doesn't that sound like the best?"

Katie shrugged for the 3rd time. Freddy got the hint that it wasn't really what she wanted.

"Only if you want," he added. Katie thought it over. Kill the baby, ruin it's and their lives, or give it to a family that could actually support it. There was such a thing as open adoption, she could always have apart in the kids life.

"Hmm," she mumbled, and Freddy watched with anticipation. Minutes passed, and more minutes went by before she finally settled on a decision. "I wanna meet these people before I decide. It's just... Too much to imagine."

Freddy understood, and nodded to show that he did. "So we'll meet 'em?"

"Yeah... We'll meet 'em."

"And, just for argument sake, if they happen to be the perfect people for the job... Will you be able to handle it?" Freddy asked.

"Eventually I will," Katie said in confidence.

Freddy nodded, raising his eyebrows in bewilderment. That was as easy as it could have been. He expected tension, awkwardness, arguing, crying... Y'know, he expected Murphy's Law to come into action.

"So how are you and Kris? You must be pretty serious about her, cause it's been more then a week and she's still here," Katie tried to change the subject. She should have chosen a less painful subject, but that was all she could think of. Freddy shrugged, pushing his mashed potatoes around with the fork.

"Nah, not that serious. She's just..." he tried to come up with the right word, but Katie beat to it.

"Easy?" she suggested.

"That's it," he laughed. "Easy."

"I guess that means you guys have had sex..." Katie looked down at the table.

"Well yeah. Who am I?" Freddy laughed.

"Freddy Jones," Katie replied with hidden angst.

"That's right buddy," Freddy laughed again. Silence. "Y'know Katie, I'm totally down to break up with her if you want me to. She's nothing special."

Katie looked back up at him. She wanted to say 'yes, do it now', but of course she wouldn't let herself do that. Freddy didn't owe her anything, much less his first half-way-long-lasting relationship since what's-her-name back in 10th grade. She shook her head in refusal, "I'm not about to make you do anything," she told him.

Freddy nodded, but didn't speak as he returned to his meal. It was that second that Katie's hatred for Kris had reached its top notch. She couldn't like her any more then she could throw her, and that wasn't far. Further then she could throw me, though, Katie told herself defensively.

: the next day :  
The black Jeep Liberty moved down the road smoothly, driven, of course, by Freddy. Frankie, of course, was sitting in shotgun rocking out to Nine Inch Nails and Shawn, Zack, and Summer (who, of course, was just there because of Zack) sat in the back seat discussing the adoption decision. They were driving to no where in particular, just around town as they engaged in one of their many daily blunt-smoking sessions.

Frankie took his 2 hits and, obeying the puff puff pass rule, passed it back to Zack. The guitarist was about to take a hit when he caught the warning of a look that Summer was shooting at him. He pulled the blunt away from his mouth a little and hesitated.

Freddy looked into the rearview mirror at him, "c'mon Zack-man, blunt to face," he insisted impatiently. No way was that fool gonna baby-sit his weed.

"Uh, I'm trying to quit," Zack admitted, passing the blunt over to Shawn as Summer, of course, didn't smoke.

"What!" Frankie demanded, looking back in disbelief. The expression on Freddy's face said he felt the same, and Shawn just sat back, taking a huge hit into his lungs. Keef McGee was the big-hit-contest-champ. Undefeated. He took that title from Freddy in 11th grade.

"I can't smoke if I'm gonna play basketball," Zack lied. Everyone in that car knew it was because of Summer. She didn't approve of getting high, though luckily she wasn't one of those uptight anti-druggies that hated anyone and everyone that liked them some marijuana. That is, until it came to Zack.

"You..." Freddy gasped, looking back at Summer for a second. "You did this to him," he accused.

"Eyes on the road, Jones, if you kill me I'm gonna be super pissed and come back to haunt your ass," Shawn insisted, hitting Freddy on the back of the head.

"Just because Zack decided he doesn't want his brain turning to green mush doesn't mean it's my fault," Summer defended herself, eyeing Freddy devilishly.

"Just because Zack decided he doesn't want his brain turning to green mush ahhhhh ahhhhhh," Freddy said in a Summer-mocking tone. He hated what his best friend had become since the Harvard Barbie walked into his life. It was just another hopeless case of controlling-girlfriend-over-whipped-boyfriend. It was pathetic.

: Dewey's apartment :  
Katie walked into apartment for the first time in weeks, since Dewey had temporarily kicked her out of the band until she 'pops' (in his exact words.) They were all too busy playing Sammy Hagar's 'Turn Up the Music' to notice her, but they sounded just fine even without a bass player. She glanced around the room and suddenly felt her face heating up when she saw Kris sitting on the couch, looking at her in a not-too-pleased way.

The song ended, and Dewey turned around, about to give some constructive criticism. He noticed Katie and smiled happily. "Hey Posh," he called, causing everyone to look right at her.

"Hey Katie," most of the people greeted at the same time. Katie smiled a hello to all of them.

"Okay, let's take 5. I gotta have a word with the mommy over here," Dewey instructed, setting his guitar down gently. He led her into a secluded corner, and Freddy watched in curiosity.

"Hey," Marta tapped the drummer on the shoulders to get his attention. He looked away and drew back a little when he saw who it was.

"Are you gonna like punch me now or something?" he asked. Marta laughed and shook her head no.

"I just wanted to apologies for being such a bitch to you. I was just trying to stand up for my best friend," she explained. "But you came through. As always."

"Marta, don't you remember when we used to be way tight?" Freddy asked, taking a seat on his drummer stool. It was true. Their parents were always friends, so Freddy and Marta pretty much grew up together.

"Yeah," Marta laughed, "remember that little pink jeep I used to have? The one that you could actually drive?"

Freddy laughed and nodded, he knew where she was going with the story. "And you let me drive it and I crashed into the garage... And then you cried for like 3 days straight."

Both of them laughed together at the memory.

"You didn't talk to me for like 3 weeks after that," Freddy recalled.

"Because you did it on purpose!" Marta insisted.

"What are you talking about, no I didn't," Freddy denied.

"Oh so you just didn't see the big ass building right in front of your face?" Marta challenged, her laughter disappearing.

"Well the point is..." Freddy trailed off, realizing there was no point.

"The point is that was a real asshole thing to do. But then you got me that Spice Girls shirt that I just had to have... And it was okay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part."

"Well anyways... Sorry for calling you a bastard cat... and a spineless asshole... And a cocksucker."

Freddy looked at her in awe, "you never called me a cocksucker," he said.

"Oh... That musta been behind your back," she shrugged it off, "anyways, you know you're my boy, Fred-rad."

Freddy and Marta shared a hug between friends, but pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat from behind.

"What's going on?" Kris asked, flashing the fakest of all fake smiles. Marta bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling awkward. Freddy took a step to the side, landing at Kris's side.

"Just clearing some shit up," he explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So I'll talk to you later," Marta said quickly, walking off as Dewey and Katie's talk ended.

"What was that all about?" Marta asked, stopping in front of her best friend.

"He just wanted to make sure I was cool with him getting a temp bass player for Battle of the Bands. What a surrogate big brother that guy is," Katie noticed, watching him give Zack some pointers on the guitar. She glanced over at the drum set, where he saw Kris sitting on Freddy's lap as he held his hands on her bare thighs.

Marta must have noticed that Katie didn't like seeing that, because she clucked her tongue in disgust. "Look at those two," she shook her head, "you'd think they'd come up for air every once in awhile. What a slut."

Katie laughed, "yeah, Kris is pretty whorey too."


	12. Second Heartbeat

_A/n: okay, listen up people. Thanks for all the awesome reviews on my story, but if you have any critisism, PLEASE give it to me. Give it to me straight. I NEED critisism. I wanna know what I have to do to make this story better, and the only way to do that is if those of you who hate the story review and tell me why. Don't just say 'i hate your story it sucks', but add some reasons why it sucks. Most of you probably don't review stories you don't like, but in my case, please do. Thanks and read on:) _

"So what do you guys think," Dewey asked, rubbing his face with exhaustion. "An afternoon wasted, or what?" 

Him, Zack, and Freddy were holding a small audition for their new bass player in Dewey's apartment, also known as the School of Rock After School Program.

"I don't know, I kinda liked that guy that played Alkaholik, cause... That's a great party song, man, and it was rap." Freddy shrugged, throwing his two cents in.

Zack shook his head in disagreement. "The 30-something year old that played Cocaine was my favorite," he chuckled, giving off a hint of sarcasm, "or the surfer dude that played Fast Times at Ridgmont High and said it was a classic song from the classicest movie," him and Freddy couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What the hell is a surfer doing in New Jersey?" Huh?" Dewey spat in annoyance, "none of those guys have the School-of-Rockness that Posh had..."

"Well duh, Posh was Posh," Freddy reminded him, rolling his eyes.

"You guys, we're not judging the dude on himself, we're judging him on his skills... And maybe a little bit on himself cause we are gonna have to hang out with him y'know what I mean?"

"It's getting more rare by the day," Zack replied with sarcasm.

Freddy got to his feet and stretched his arms.  
"Well then you picky bastards are on your own," he sighed, "I gotta go."

"Where you going?" Zack asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Uh," Freddy hesitated, "Katie has an appointment and um I'm taking her," he finally said, then hurried to put his jacket on. He knew what was coming.

"Aww, look at the daddy over there," Dewey teased, looking at Zack to tell him to join in.

"Little Freddy's all grown up," Zack fake-pouted, then laughed, "it's so cute."

"You're so queer," Freddy shot back, going towards the door in a rush.

"Better hurry, the wife's waiting for you," Dewey called after him. Freddy rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

- Doctors office -  
Freddy and Katie sat side by side in the waiting room, waiting. Freddy looked at the clock again and clucked his tongue.

"They said to be here at 1:00, and it's 1:20... Some fricken doctors office, you should switch, Katie, I'm telling you," he advised impatiently, putting his arm around the back of his chair.

Katie laughed, "patience darling, patience," she joked, "I said you could stay in the car if you wanted to."

A woman appeared in the doorway and looked down at her clipboard, "Kathryn Patterson," she called out.

"Finally," Freddy uttered, standing up and following Katie into the back room.

It took 10 minutes prior to getting checked in for the doctor to show up. Freddy was near a emotional breakdown when the door opened and a tall, thick brunette woman entered, smiling at them cheerfully.

"Katie, nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"Good. Anxious," Katie said honestly.

"Are you the father?" She asked Freddy, who nodded his head yes. "Oh that's great, my name's Dr. Gonzo," she extended a hand towards Freddy. He laughed as he shook her hand.

"Oh I get it, like Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Haha, that's good stuff."

Dr. Gonzo's smile disappeared as she looked at Freddy questioningly.

"It's a..." he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet, "it's a movie..." he explained. Okay, just shut up now, he told himself sternly.

"Oh, I see," Dr. Gonzo laughed, turning her attention back to Katie. She said a few words to give Katie an idea of what to expect, and then had Katie lay back and get into a position that shocked Freddy. What the fuck is she doing was all he wanted to say, but of course wouldn't let himself. If Katie wasn't freaking out, it must be normal right? It certainly didn't look normal... But it must be.

They waited for what seemed like forever. Dr. Gonzo, after minutes of doing her thing, marked something down on her little clipboard and stood up with a grin.

"Congratulations guys, you're going to have a healthy baby---"

"Dr. Gonzo, please come to the front desk. It's your son, he says it's an emergency," a voice rang out of the speaker hanging on the wall. Dr. Gonzo sighed, setting her clipboard down and removing her rubber gloves. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back," she excused herself, trying to be as polite as possible. She left the room and Katie looked at Freddy in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped, "I wanna know what it is!"

"She'll be right back," Freddy assured her.

"No, I've been waiting for this for ever," she looked over at the clipboard laying on top of the sink, "Freddy, will you do me a favor?"

He followed her line of sight and instantly knew what she was thinking. "You want me to go through her shit and tell you if it's a boy or girl?" he asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I want," Katie demanded. "She marked something down. What do you think it was, her grocery list?"

Freddy shrugged, "Doctor's have pretty busy lives."

Katie gave him a look that shot right through him.

"Fine, but if I get caught you're going to prison," he insisted, edging over to the clipboard. Katie smiled with satisfaction and waited. He picked the clipboard up and read over some stuff before looking up, a look in his eyes that excited Katie even more. He grinned a wide, exaggerated grin. "It's a..."

- The Patterson's house -  
Brianna sat on her bed with her back against the wall, staring at her television absent mindedly as Harold and Kumar drop their sack of marijuana in the toilet.

"Ohhh shitty," she said aloud with a laugh. Just then, someone knocked on her door. Without waiting, Jolene walked in with the phone in her hand.

"Telephone," she tossed the phone to her daughter and left.

"Hello," Bri said into the receiver.

"Hey bitch," a familiar voice said on the other line. Brianna got a questioning look on her face.

"Hey. Who is this?"

"You know who this is," the voice said back. Brianna laughed.

"Marta?" she half-said-half-asked. The girl laughed.

"Yeahhh," she said happily, "right on dude."

"What're you doing?" Brianna asked with curiosity. Why the hell was Katie's friend calling her?

"Me and some other people are going over to the Joint today to start planning a baby shower for Ktizzle. Wanna come with?" she explained.

"Katie's giving the baby up for adoption," Brianna reminded her.

"I don't give a fuck she still gets a baby shower."

Brianna laughed. Marta, she just didn't care. "Um yeah man I'll be there," she said.

"Do you need a ride?" Marta offered.

"Umm probably," Brianna figured. Just to be safe.

"K well I'll be there in like an hour or so."

"K. Thanks," Bri said.

"Yeah, peace," Marta hung up.

- The Joint -  
Marta, Brianna, Summer, Michelle, Eleni, Tomeika, Alicia, &, reintroducing to you, the infamous William 'Billy' Cestnik sat together in a crowded booth laughing about something as Freddy and Katie approached the table in confusion. Marta looked over at her and got a stunned look on her face.

"Katie P? At the J?" she asked in surprise, as that was the first time Katie had been there in months.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, noticing her little sisters presence. Freddy looked at Billy, looked away, and looked back as he realized who it was.

"Dude! Is that the cheer-queer?" he asked in astonishment, referencing to Billy's 2nd year of high school, which was spent as a male cheerleader.

"Dude! Is that the kid with 9 different kinds of herpes?" Billy retorted in a Freddy-mocking voice.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy shot him a death-glare, still a little surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, gesturing towards her sister.

"Geez we're just chillin, you guys got a problem with that?" Marta piped in.

"With Cheer-queer?" Freddy asked, shaking his head in disbelief, "something else is going down," he said to Katie, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're on crack," Marta denied, looking at Brianna with a laugh, and Bri couldn't help but chuckle a little herself. Marta was obviously fronting, and Freddy could obviously tell. These kids...

"What are you guys doing here?" she finally decided to help her out by changing the subject.

Freddy and Katie looked at each other, grinning excitedly.  
"We just came back from the doctors," Katie finally explained, "and we found out that... Freddy, you can tell 'em."

"We're having twins!" Freddy announced.

"WHAT!" mostly everyone screamed at the same time.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Marta's voice stood out from everybody else's. Freddy laughed again.

"Just kidding," he finally said, and Katie joined him in his laughed.

"We're having a boy," she finally said the real news. Apparently this was better, because Marta's face lightened up as she jumped to her feet.

"YAY!" she exclaimed, hugging her best friends excitedly.

"Oh great," Summer put her head on the table in defeat, and Billy shared her pain. Another Freddy Jones? The world was not ready...

"That's awesome," Brianna smiled at the two, a smile of congrats.

"Did you write that down?" Marta asked Summer, who nodded her head yes. Cool, she thought, now we know what kinda banners to buy for the shower. This is gonna be so awesome!

"Write what down?" Katie asked.

"Haha, nothing Ktizzle! You're having a boy that's what," she grinned, hugging her again.

- Later that night-  
It was dark outside, about 11:00 PM and Freddy and Kris were walking the streets. It was the end of yet another Friday night spent as a couple, and Freddy, for one, was spent. They walked along the gate of University Park Elementary School, and an idea occurred to Kris.

"Did you ever play on the swings?" she asked, running her fingers through Freddy's.

"Not really, I was usually in the football field," he re-called. "Or the basketball court. Or playing that game where you chase girls and give 'em kisses."

Kris laughed, "I was always on the swings," she said, walking through an opening in the gate into the playground. Freddy followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm swinging," she said, her pace increasing until she was practically running for the swings. Freddy chased her, his mind set on getting home and passing out.

She sat down at a swing and waited for Freddy to catch up. Finally, he came to her side and sat down on the neighboring swing.

"I used to have this re-occurring dream where I was swinging, and I was going so high that I swung over the bar and fell out, but an old man always broke my fall," Freddy suddenly remembered. He laughed at the memory, and Kris giggled.

There was a moment of silence before she looked up at him, "Freddy, baby, there's something that's been bugging me for a long time and I wanna get it off my chest," she began. Freddy looked at her as if to say 'go on', and she did. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm okay with this whole situation between you and Katie. I mean she likes you, it's only obvious, and I know she wants more with you then just rides to the doctors office," she explained in a hurry, knowing she was probably about to get into a fight with her boyfriend. But what could she do, it was how she felt. Freddy didn't talk, and he didn't look at her, he just stared at the gravel, barely pushing himself on the swing with his legs. She took in a deep breath, "I just don't wanna lose you because... I really, really feel something for you," she admitted, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Katie's pregnant and I'm still putting the finishing touches on my time machine," he finally spoke with a little sarcasm.

Kris nodded, "and I'm not gonna stop hanging out with Katie," he added. May as well make that clear right now, he thought.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to," Kris fended for herself desperately. "I don't know what I want you to do, I just figured if I told you... You know..."

Freddy nodded, getting to his feet and taking her by the hand. "It's getting late, let's go back to your house," he suggested, leading her back towards the opening in the fence. Women, he snickered to himself.


	13. 13 is unlucky: Authors Note!

Dearest you,

After watching a re-run of a Degrassi: The Next Generation episode (it is my guilty pleasure, ugh), I somehow thought about this story. I just re-read most of the chapters for the first time in a long time and all I can say is.. Wow. That was _soo_ _long ago._

I remember putting this story on hiatus because I came down with a brutal case of writers block. and I guess the sickness just kind of stuck with me until I moved on to another fan fiction category. Whatever. I am back now, rejoice. While reading my story realized that I do believe it has a lot of potential in the characters and the plot, I just need to sit back and plan a little better. As I said it has been awhile and I think I could now write a better version of the story. This 'update' is my way of telling you to hold tight, be patient, because once I get the cobwebs shaken out of my brain I will be rewriting this story. Some things will remain similar, but some factors that I mindlessly overlooked will finally be included. Like, telling the parents and all that good stuff. So if you think you liked this hunk of junk even in the slightest bit, you're really going to want to stick around.

God I sounded so cocky just then.

Feel free to send me suggestions on what you want to see happen in the story. Just in case the writers block incident happens again, I want plenty of backup ;) Peace!


End file.
